It Begins Again
by DarkNekoWarrior
Summary: {I used to be YamiPanther} AUish What happens when Rei's past as a certian Keyblade master is slowly revealed?
1. Sora Arrives in the Beyblade World!

A/N: Here will be a revised edition of the story. Hope it's just as good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the Darkheart Keyblade

**_Prologue_**__

** BOOM!**

A sickening, loud crash echoed everywhere in the endless realm of darkness. Mixed into the skies was dark purplish black, pure ebony black, and icy blue with a touch of ruby red. Many mortals called it 'Limbo', the realm between the living and the dead. In reality, it was the true origin of the _Heartless_. The one who had crashed onto the ground, slowly stood up to survey his surroundings. The shadowy black mists parted to reveal a rather handsome eighteen year old boy.

Shoulder length, thick spiky cinnamon hair framed the delicate face as large pale blue eyes peered around for any incoming attacks. With his naturally light skin, the boy looked to be a fallen angel. He wore a skin tight, sleeveless blood red jumpsuit that ended at his slender knees, a black trim white tee-shirt jacket, a blue leather belt around his slim waist, black soled yellow tennis shoes one size too big, and fingerless white gloves with a blue stripe down the middle and a metallic circle. Around his neck on a silver chain was a three pointed silver crown. And going from his tee-shirt jacket pocket to the pocket of his jumpsuit shorts was a second chain with three pointed silver crowns. His name?

Sora; also known as the legendary keyblade master.

Sora sighed and rubbed his arms for warmth. For four long years he had been fighting the Heartless. They were beings born from the darkness within peoples hearts. And Sora wasn't alone in this war. Two others from a world called Disney Castle, aided him on his long quest. Donald Duck the wizard and Goofy the knight.

Donald was a white duck with a height of four feet eight inches and watery blue onyx eyes. Always dressed in a dark blue zipper covered shirt, gold arm bracelets and a pale blue zipper cap, Donald was a powerful black mage and also extremely temperamental. Goofy was a tall black dog with a height of nearly six feet! He was usually seen in a green turtleneck, baggy orange pants, scruffy brown shoes, a dark wolfish black vest with two pockets in the front, and atop of his tall orange cap was a pair of brown pilot's goggles. All in all, the trio made an excellent team.

Sora rubbed the area on his chest where his heart was after a faint echo of pain shot through. Through the thick clothes, the teen could actually feel the year old starburst shape scar throb in memory of the events in Hallow Bastion. Something he could never forget. Not even an hour ago, Sora had been separated from Donald and Goofy and was now trying to locate them and all thanks to that monster Ansem.

Ansem is the creator of the Heartless. Seen as a god in his world, Ansem had destroyed his homeworld to obtain knowledge on the secrets of true darkness. Sora recalled seeing Ansem as a tall man with a lean muscular body with dark skin, waist length silver that spiked slightly at the top, and cruel red orange eyes. Ansem was last seen wearing an off white knee length jacket that showed much of his chest, no shirt, shiny black leather pants, knee high bright white boots, a white trimmed black duster, and elbow length white gloves. Ansem was truly evil.

Sora's pale blue eyes lowered to the gleaming sword in his right hand and gave a grim smile.

The hilt was of course heart-shape, but spun of pale blue gold at the beginning and ended with pale yellow gold tips. A dark blue leather handle was the grip. The blade itself was magnificent. It was two and a half feet in length, and was the color of the tropical ocean; a beautiful pale sea blue, woven from the hilt to about an inch away from the tip was pure yellow gold webbing. At the tip was a solid gold heart sticking out towards the left with four spikes shooting outward. Very much like a key. And hanging from the hilt was a delicate gold chain with a pearl white heart with a gold "x" crossing through it.

Ultima; the ultimate keyblade.

The black visor that was the Scan flew over his eyes as he was consumed by an all too familiar coldness when a group of Heartless chose to show up. He took in the data that the visor picked up from them. Twenty child size creatures surrounded them. They had large round black heads, thin black bodies, glowing yellow eyes, wiggling antennas, and razor sharp talons and claws. The other twenty didn't look too kindly either.

Small, round black heads hidden within silver helmets. On the helmet was a black swirly, a four foot dark blue body that is covered in hard armor, black claws dipped in blood.

Shadows and Soldiers.

Every Heartless that Sora had encountered over the four year period, minus the Shadows, had the same symbol where their heart should be. It was a black heart-shape mark with a thin red "x" crossing through it. It was their crest.

Sora grinned to himself. He held Ultima tightly as a golden glow wrapped around his petite body and keyblade. Sora became nothing more than a red and gold blur as he ripped through the Shadows and Soldiers like a hot knife through butter. When the last Shadow burst into dust and a crystallized heart flew away, Sora fell to his knees, slightly drained from using Ragnarok for so long.

He let out a soft hiss of pain and glanced down, wondering why his chest felt like it was on fire. His pale blue eyes narrowed slightly. Apparently, a Soldier had gotten through his defenses and slashed at his chest. Now a thick black liquid that held a strange blue sheen to it, oozed from the wound. He winced as he recalled what kind of blood he had.

Heartless blood. Yuck.

Now for Donald and Goofy. Sora tilted his head, recalling the powerful wizard's ; Merlin's, words about locating people by their aura alone.

...

_"...remember Sora, if you want to find someone that isn't near by, you can target in on their auras. For example, if Donald was more than six hundred feet from you, you can find him by pinpointing his aura while using your own..."_

Merlin then had proceeded to tell the trio how to perform it. The important thing was you had to find your core of energy first! Without knowing about your energy core, you could not find anyone at all. By diving deep into your energy core, you can stretch it out and depending on the person's aura, it would be a different color every time.

Sora closed his eyes and felt his own power surge around him. Despite his eyes being closed, Sora could tell something was wrong with his silver aura. Woven throughout his aura was dark purplish black, ebony black, ice blue and blood red. The exact same colors of the Heartless. Could this be a painful reminder of what he did back on Hallow Bastion? For a second nothing happened, then his aura zoomed in on the closest aura. A soft serene gold. That could only mean Goofy was nearby, since the knight preferred not to fight and was more of the peaceful type. Checking again, Sora found Donald's fiery red one about ten miles from where Goofy's was.

He opened his eyes and started for Goofy. Before Sora could take a single step, a loud, familiar cry echoed in the air. "HELP!" Sora rolled his eyes. _How on earth can Donald handle Goofy the way he does?_ Deciding that Goofy was in trouble, Sora broke out into a run and sped for the sound of Goofy's voice.

...

About ten minutes later, Sora skidded to a stop in a clearing and his eyes widen slightly. Goofy was surrounded by large balls of darkness that had wiggling antennas, glowing yellow eyes and needle point teeth, Sora knew why Goofy had called for help.

He was surrounded by Darkball's.

"FORCE!" Goofy looked up, hearing Sora casting the Graviga spell and smiled happily as every single Darkball was crushed by a ball of dark energy, slamming them to the ground. Together, the duo slammed their weapons repeatedly into the weaken Heartless. Before long, they too, burst into dust, and crystallized ruby hearts flew into the skies and vanished.

"Thanks Sora," Goofy said happily. Sora merely smiled at his friend's cheerfulness. The Keyblade master winced as he felt the wound in his chest burn and realized that it had reopened and more blood was flowing steadily down his lower body and splashing onto the ground, creating a shallow pool of the metallic liquid.

Goofy reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial with ruby red liquid that held a tint of gold in it, and handed it to Sora. It was marked "Megalixir". Sora smiled gratefully and swallowed the contents straight down. He grinned to himself as he felt the wound close up, the blood stopped flowing and his strength returned. "Thanks Goofy," He told the knight softly. Goofy laughed. "No need to thank me Sora!" He answered in his silly voice.

Sora concentrated for a minute and found Donald with ease. He pointed North. "He's down there by a few miles," He instructed. Goofy agreed and the two friends set out to search for their feathery friend.

As they walked, Goofy couldn't help but notice the changes in the young boy-no-Goofy corrected himself. Young _man_. Gone was the naive teenager, in his place stood a battle worn warrior. Goofy just prayed that the light that was the innocent child was still inside Sora and not completely gone.

"FIRAGA!" Yelled a familiar nasal voice. Sora and Goofy exchanged knowing looks. That defiantly sounded like their temperamental friend. They entered another clearing, just in time to see Donald wiping out a few remaining Shadows. Donald grumbled loudly, but when he saw the two snickering fighters, his face brighten up and he padded over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Donald asked worriedly. "Yeah, we're fine," Sora answered softly. He stopped and tilted his head, as if he was listening to something. And this concerned the two. "Is something wrong Sora?" Goofy asked in concern. Sora frowned. It felt like something was not only tugging at his heart, but also his soul. Then Sora's eyes grew wide. Now he remembered who made him feel like this. "It's him," he said quiet. "Ansem." Donald and Goofy exchanged uneasy looks.

A year ago, Ansem had been about to open the final keyhole which would've sent every world in the outer dimensions in total darkness forever, when Sora and his friends showed up to stop him. In order for Ansem to complete his task, he needed seven princesses of hearts to open the door. One of the ones taken was a girl that was very close to Sora. Her name is Kairi.

When Kairi lost her heart, it turned out it was living within Sora's the whole time. To save Kairi, Sora sacrificed his own heart and became a heartless. It was Kairi's deep feelings for him that restored him to his human form. However, it seemed the darkness that was the Heartless never truly left him. For he was still linked to the Heartless and to their creator. Since then, Sora has had a starburst shape scar over his heart to remind him what he did that day.

Suddenly, Donald and Goofy were blasted into the trees behind them and they slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap. _No!_ Sora's mind screamed at him.

"Hello Keymaster." Purred a rich, deep voice.

Sora slowly turned around to see the man who had been haunting his dreams for over a year.

Ansem.

Ansem gave a delighted smile as Sora backed away from him, the Scan visor was preventing the cruel man from seeing the emotions in Sora's pale blue eyes. "What did you do to my friends?!" Sora snarled. Ansem chuckled. "Do not fret dear boy. You shouldn't be worrying about them," Ansem blurred and grabbed Sora by the throat and lifted the shocked teenager into the air. "You should be worrying about how you're going to survive this."

Sora started to choke as he felt his vision fade with each passing second. _Can't...breathe..._ He thought weakly. "LET HIM GO ANSEM!" A musical voice shrieked. Ansem grunted as something heavy slammed into him, causing him to loose his grip on the Keyblade master. Sora landed rather painfully on the ground.

Coughing, he looked up through half lidded eyes to see a familiar teen standing in front of him, arms held out protectively. The teen was about nineteen with shoulder length silver hair, creamy skin, a muscular body, and almond shape aquamarine eyes. He wore a sleeveless yellow tee-shirt that has the backside black with two leather belts forming an "x" around his neck, skin tight black shirts, puffy bright blue pants beginning at the hips which are held up by black leather belts, and ends at the knees with more black belts wrapped around the ankles, white shoes one size too big, and black wrist length gloves.

Riku; his best friend and sometimes rival.

"R-Riku?" Sora croaked. Riku glanced back, concern written in his aqua eyes but turned back to face Ansem coldly. "Stay the hell away from him," He growled threateningly. Ansem just laughed mockingly. "Do you honestly think you can beat me child?" His red orange eyes landed on Sora who was still trying to gather his wits and he gave a dangerous smile. "You're friend is the one I've been searching for. And no one, and I mean **no one** will stop me from destroying him." Ansem sneered.

This horrified Riku, but he stood his ground. "In order to get to Sora, you'll have to get through me first." Riku yelled. Ansem scowled and held out his right hand. "So be it." Dark energy began to cackle dangerously at his fingertips and Riku realized that over six hundred Shadows had surrounded him, preventing him from escaping. _I'm sorry for failing you Sora_, Riku thought sadly and closed his eyes. Waiting for his fate.

Only it never came.

Riku opened his eyes and gasped. Standing in front of him, with a smoking keyblade, stood Sora. Sora's thick hair, shadowed his eyes, preventing anyone from seeing them. Ansem was just shocked that Sora had stopped his attack from reaching Riku. That part should've been impossible. "H-How?" He stuttered.

"Heh heh." Sora cackled softly before lifting his head up. Riku, and even Ansem backed up nervously when they saw his eyes. They were no longer a unique shade of pale blue.

But that of ruby red.

Sora's skin had turned a few shades lighter and his hair a shade darker. As he smiled, two little fangs peeked over his lower lips, and eerie purplish black mists seemed to rise from his skin. Ansem's eyes traveled downward where Ultima lied. And saw that it too had changed. Where it was blue, it was black. And where it had been gold it was blood red. The white heart became the heartless crest instead.

"The Darkheart Keyblade {1}," Rasped Sora's voice. It was much lower than before. Riku shivered and stepped back in fear. _Sora, what's happened to you?_ He wondered fearfully. Sora gripped the Darkheart Keyblade and lunged forward and brought the weapon down in an arc.

That was when red lightning shot down from the skies and ripped through the Shadows. Each one bursting into dust and a crystallized ruby heart flying away. Sora hadn't even broken out into a sweat. _Is this the true power of the Keyblade?_ Ansem wondered, eyeing Sora warily. Sora saw the uneasiness in Ansem's eyes and smirked. "What's the matter Ansem? Don't you even recognize me?" He purred. Ansem's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about brat?" He snapped. Sora's smile grew wider and more twisted. "I'm surprise you do not recognize what you had created a year ago."

Riku froze.

_A year ago was when Sora sacrificed his heart for Kairi. Could this be the actual darkness that spawned from that day?_ Riku took one look at Sora's face and he realized his theory was correct. This just had to be the Heartless that dwelled deep within Sora's heart and soul. And judging by the look on Ansem's face, the dark lord had figured it out as well.

Hellish red eyes locked onto terrified aquamarine.

Something stirred deep within Sora and his eyes kept flashing from red to pale blue and back again. With a soft cry of pain, he clutched his head and fell to one knee, breathing heavily. After a heavy pause, he stood up. His hair and skin was back to their normal color as was Ultima. When Sora glanced towards Riku again, the older teen was relieved that Sora's eyes was once again their normal pale blue color.

Sora was confused. What had happened to the Shadows that was around Riku? And why on Earth did he have a huge headache? Ansem was now furious that Sora had taken out his army and had prevented him from killing Riku.

The Scan visor activated not a second too soon, when both teens felt an overwhelming sense of coldness. Sora looked up sharply to see Ansem slowly gathering energy in his right hand. Dark bolts of energy cackled at his fingertips. Ansem grinned evilly at the two friends. "Say goodbye." And fired. "Nooooooooo!" Riku howled, seeing the blast of energy heading right for Sora. The Keyblade Master closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

Only it never came.

Sora opened his eyes and looked around in awe. Ansem stood there, his grin frozen on his face with his right hand outstretched towards him. Riku had one hand stretched out and his mouth was open in a silent scream. But neither of the two were moving. It was as if time had been stopped. "Wha-? How?" He stuttered. {Simple Keymaster. We chose to stop time.} Said a familiar echoing voice.

Sora's eyes narrowed angrily. Oh, he knew that voice very well. It was the same voice from his dream that started this whole trip against the Heartless four years ago. "Do you have any idea what I went through these past four years?!" He snapped.

{Yes. We have been watching you since the day we knew you were the one.} Sora frowned. The one? Could they be talking about the Keyblade? He voiced this out loud. The voice, (or was it voices?) chuckled softly. {Yes and no.} Sora let out an angry growl. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

{You're Destiny had already been laid out before you were even born. Before the Heartless even existed you were already chosen for great things.} The voice said soothingly. Okay, now he was officially confused. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned curiously. {Little one, you always knew you had never fit in at Destiny Islands. Did you not?} Sora tensed, recalling all the times he felt awkward and alone on the tropical paradise. Even though he had friends and people who cared about him, it never quiet filled the empty hole he felt in his heart.

"Yes," he admitted sadly. {That, child, is because you are not from Destiny Islands at all.} This shocked Sora. He was from another world like Kairi was from Hallow Bastion? The voice laughed gently. {You and the one you call Kairi are not far from being different. She is a princess of heart. And there can only be one prince of heart.} Sora turned a rosy pink. "If I'm not from Destiny Islands, then where is my home world?" He asked softly.

{A world that is far more majestic than Hallow Bastion and far more beautiful than Destiny Islands. Your world is the world where the Heartless truly came.} Sora stopped. "And is my world still there?" He asked hopefully. {No. Your world is in ruins. Only you can restore it to its rightful glory.} Sora frowned. "Am I to have peace after Ansem is gone?" He asked after awhile. {No. There is another world in need of your protection. Once we start time back up you will be instantly transported to that world. And you will only keep the Kingdom Keyblade. And do not worry for we will be there to guide you...}Sora watched as time restarted itself back up, and waited for his destiny to continue.

Riku watched in horror as the beam of dark energy rapidly headed for the unsuspecting Sora. The blast collided and black mist and smoke flew everywhere, blinding both Ansem and Riku. Ansem's grin faded when the smoke finally cleared. And Riku saw why.

A thin silvery aura had flared all around Sora, protecting him from the attack. But Ansem recognized the Heartless colors woven through the powerful aura. He growled. Sora's pale blue eyes were emotionless as he glared at the older man. Riku felt his fear start back up in his heart as he saw that Sora was flickering in and out. "Sora!" He cried.

Sora shot Riku one last sad look before his body was completely digitized. "No," Riku whispered, silvery tears running down his cheeks. His best friend was gone. And probably gone for good. However, Riku was still left with an unconscious Donald and Goofy as well as an enraged Ansem.

_ Where are you Sora?_

Where indeed.

...

There was a game with spinning tops that people of all sizes and ages played called Beyblade. Every now and then, an ancient spirit called a Bit Beast would attach itself to the beyblade and bond with humans. Only it didn't happen that often as Bit Beasts tend to distrust the human kind. A destiny was being woven and it would begin in a secluded village in Beijing China.

"Ha! Looks like I won again Mariah!" Boasted a five year old boy. He had shaggy dark greyish black hair, dark brown skin and warm maroon eyes that would slit sometimes. He wore a sleeveless grey tee-shirt, grey shorts and of course tan sandals. His name was Lee.

"No fair Lee," grumbled a five year old girl as she picked up her fallen pink beyblade. Like Lee, she too was five and into beyblading. She had long bright pink hair that was tied in a ponytail with a ribbon making it look like she had cat ears, medium tan skin and very friendly chocolate eyes that would also sometimes slit when she got mad. She wore a sleeveless white tee-shirt, white shorts and tan sandals. She glared at the other two snickering boys. Four year old Kevin and six year old Gary.

Kevin had short, messy dark green hair that was tied back, light skin and mischievous violet eyes. He usually wore a pale blue tee-shirt, dark blue shorts and brown boots. Gary was a bit taller than Mariah and loved eating. He had a mohawk hair the same shade as Lee's hair, though no one knew what eye color he had. He always wore a dark green overalls and black boots.

Together the four were the fierce White Tiger team. No one could beat them because they were too fast and strong for their opponents. Gary stopped laughing and glanced towards the skies to see it turning a rosy red with pink hues. The sun was setting. "C'mon you guys. It's getting late," he told them. Mariah looked up and realized that Gary, for once was right. "He's right. Our parents will be worried," she said cheerfully. Lee's eyes were sharper than Kevin and Gary's, and as he looked to the skies, his skin turned an ashy grey. "What is it Lee?" Mariah asked in alarm.

"THAT!" He yelped, pointing frantically.

Three pairs of eyes swirled upward to the reddish skies and gasped. Tiny balls of white light was falling from the skies and crashing into the ground. What Lee had originally spotted was a bigger object and crashed to the ground in front of them.

**_CRASH_**

Kevin winced. That was loud enough to wake the dead. The impact had actually left behind a shallow crater. Wisps of white smoke rose from the hole. They peeked over the edge, there was just enough light to make out the features of a small boy about eight years old.

Silky black hair that was up in a wild style with a small ponytail framed delicate Asian features, and medium tan skin. Gary saw that the boy only wore a white tee-shirt, bright blue shirts, flat black shoes and that the headband around his head held a yin-yang symbol on it. The boy groaned and opened his eyes. Bright yellow eyes was looking right up at them. The boy froze and was watching them with wary eyes. "Hey, let us help you out of there," Lee called down. The boy waited while Gary easily lifted him up to safety. "Thanks." The boy had a soft, husky voice.

"No prob. My name's Lee, and these are my friends. Mariah, Kevin and Gary," He pointed them out, watching the cat like boy carefully. He seemed harmless enough. "What's your name?" Kevin asked curiously.

The boy stopped, and panic was easily seen in his yellow eyes. "I-I don't remember." He stammered. Mariah felt sorry and went up to the boy and hugged him tightly. The boy grew pink at the gesture. "Then we should name you. What do you guys think?" She asked her friends. "How about Rei? {2}" Lee suggested. "Okay. We're gonna call you Rei." Mariah said cheerfully. The newly christened Rei smiled shyly, revealing two tiny fangs. "I like it." He said shyly. "Do you like Beyblade?" Lee asked eagerly.

Rei titled his head curiously. "What is Beyblade?" He questioned. The White Tigers stared at him in utter shock. Rei shifted, growing uncomfortable with their staring. "What?" He asked hotly. "Okay, you need a major lesson in Beyblade." Rei listened closely and he did not realize it at the time, but he was being accepted into the villages as well as their world. It wouldn't be long until the Keyblade Master would be needed again.

Soon the beginning of the end will begin.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the prologue, only some words had been added, otherwise it's still the same as before. 

1) Darkheart Keyblade = The Evil version of Ultima

2) Rei Kon = Spiritual Soul

Let me know what you think!


	2. Meet the White Tigers

A/N: Here is chapter 1, and it may have some slight changes...though not much

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you may recognize

**_Chapter 1_**__

10 years later

A decade had passed since Rei, a.k.a Sora, had arrived to this world and he had loved every single minute of it. Right after arriving, the White Tigers took Rei to the village elders who granted him the rights of an adult. Now Rei was eighteen, and the number one bachelor of China.

Rei was now around six feet three, with golden brown skin and ankle length silky black hair. He had a red yin-yang headband holding his hair up in its normal wild spiky style, and his ponytail swayed behind him like an actual tail, and his yellow eyes always sparkled brightly. He wore a white tee-shirt, a black vest that held a roaring white tiger on the back, dark blue silk pants, flat black fighting slippers, and white bandages from his elbow to his wrists.

KNOCK KNOCK

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door, revealing his close friend Lee, standing on his front porch. Lee hadn't changed much over the ten years. Just that he was a foot shorter than Rei. His clothing was even similar. He wore a dark grey vest, no tee-shirt, grey capri pants, and tan sandals. Like Rei, Lee had bandages going up and down his wrists, but his legs as well.

"What is it Lee?" Rei asked. Lee was grinning. "Don't you remember Rei? We get our bit beasts today!" He said eagerly. Before the elder boy could blink, Lee was dragging him across the village to the councilmen where the White Tigers would receive their very own bit beasts.

Mariah, Kevin and Gary were already there. Like Lee, they hadn't even changed in the ten year period. Not even their clothes, save for the fact they were bigger. That was when Elder Lee; (Lee's grandfather) began to hand out the sacred bit beasts. Gary was given Galzzy a grizzly bear for his great strength. Mariah was given Galux a wicked leopard for her agility and grace. And Kevin got Galin a spider monkey for his mischievous spirit. Now was the time for Driger, the White Tiger.

Elder Lee held out a small black box that held a yin-yang symbol on the top. "The one to wield Driger must show a great deal of patience and courage to lead our village to victory in the up coming tournaments," Lee had a hopeful look in his eyes. He wanted to be the one to have Driger. His hope fell when his grandfather looked right into Rei's yellow eyes. "That is why I have chosen you Rei to lead the White Tigers. I pray you will use the power wisely."

Rei was shocked. He was not even from this reality and Elder Lee thought he was the one to carry Driger? Rei silently inserted the bit into his nearly all silver beyblade. The bit flashed a neon green, and unconsciously, so did his yellow eyes. It was gone before anyone could even blink. In return, Lee was given Galleon a proud black lion that also represented courage.

Rei blinked his yellow eyes as Lee held out his hand. "If our friendship can survive this, I'm sure it can survive anything." Rei hesitantly shook Lee's hand. However, Rei had a wandering spirit and could not stay in the village any more. So he chose to leave that very night and hopefully learn some new techniques for the village. He just prayed he was doing the right thing by leaving.

...

Later that night, when the whole village was asleep, Rei slipped out of his home and sped for the mountains. All he took was a single bag full of clothes, a first aid kit and some personal things. Tucked safely away in his pocket was Driger. Rei took one look at the village and let a single pearly white tear to fall from his eyes. "Goodbye." He whispered.

And left.

...

It had been a week since Rei left the village. He made it to the city and took up a small part time job in a crummy town and rented a room in a hotel. Just until he could get the money to get out of China and tour the world. But, that was impossible. Right?

Rei glanced at the clock and smiled. His shift was finally over. Grabbing his jacket, since it was a bit chilly outside, he took off for the park. Yellow eyes searched for the biggest tree and found one right in the middle with some rookie beyblader's playing underneath. Ignoring the surprised cries from the kids, he leapt from tree branch to tree branch and was high enough that no one could see him and that he could see everyone.

"Hey!" Called a childish voice. Rei glanced down. "Care to beyblade?" Asked the little kids. Rei smirked and leapt back down. "Feh, you're funeral kid." He teased and pulled out Driger. "Get ready!" Yelled another.

3...2...1...let er rip!

The kid had a blue grey beyblade which slammed into Rei's silver one. Rei yawned, he looked completely bored. "Hey!" The kid whined. "Why don't you fight back?" Another demanded. Rei lazily opened one eye and said a single sentence. "Driger, attack."

Rei's beyblade began to give off an eerie neon green glow causing the little kids to gap as a massive white tiger rose from the blade. The tiger had soft white fur and glittering green strips. Golden armor decorated its shoulders, head and tail. An eerie glow was surrounding it as it let out a tremendous roar. "He's got a bit beast!" The kid he was fighting, yelled. "Tiger Claw Attack." Rei instructed calmly. Inside, he was in awe at the sight of Driger.

The attack ring on Rei's beyblade burst with white energy before vanishing. "Huh? Where'd it go?" The kid asked, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, the Driger blade reappeared behind the dark blue grey one. Still spinning. For a second nothing happened, then the blue grey beyblade shattered in half. "Woah." Rei was surprised. He had no idea Driger was that strong. The Driger blade flew back into Rei's outstretched palm.

RUMBLE

"Yikes!" The kids yelped in fear as the ground shook. "Geez. Would ya look at that!" Rei looked up and gaped along with the kids. The beydish had cracked in half as was the ground. "Bravo. I've never seen anything like that."

Rei looked up sharply at the elderly voice and watched as an old man in his sixties stepped out. He was a bit on the chubby side though. He wore a dark brown suit with a porkpie hat and he leaned on a brown cane. "Who are you?" Rei asked sharply. The man smiled kindly. "I am Mr Stanley Dickenson. Head of the Beyblade Federation Association. And we'd like it if you would join the team we are starting." Rei frowned. "I'm not sure." He said slowly.

"You'll have free air fare as well as free motel service." Rei was silent. Something stirred in his heart. _My heart tells me to go to Japan. Maybe my destiny is there._ He mused. He looked up into Mr Dickenson's beady black eyes and smiled warmly.

"Deal."

...

Rei got the next flight out to Japan and about five minutes into the plane ride, he fell asleep. After all, he had a very tiring week.

...

_Rei opened his yellow eyes and looked around in awe at the garden. The place was a wilderness of autumn gold and purple and violet blue and flaming scarlet and on every side were sheaves of late lilies standing together--lilies which were white or white and ruby. Late roses climbed and hung and clustered and the sunshine deepening the hue of yellow trees made one feel that one stood in an embowered temple of gold. _

_Sitting underneath a tree with rose petals around her was a very pretty woman somewhere in her early twenties with wavy auburn hair and laughing pale blue eyes. She wore a pretty dark blue long sleeved gown that went well with her hair and heavily tan skin. _

_"She's pretty." He breathed. His eyes widen as he saw she was cradling something close to her chest. He hesitantly took a step forward and peered closer and saw that she was cradling a bundle of silvery blue blankets and sleeping inside was a little baby boy. Already the baby had a tuft of dark brown hair and had medium light skin. The baby cooed as it opened its eyes and Rei took a step back._

_It couldn't be. _

_But it was._

_The baby was him!_

_He looked at the woman, his eyes beginning to water slightly. "Mom?" He whispered. "My sweet little one. I will take care of you. But I am afraid that the darkness will take you away from me," Her eyes harden. "I am not going to loose you my child. I will always love you." She kissed the baby's forehead. Everything was beginning to fade. "NO!" He cried._

Rei's yellow eyes flew open, his body was trembling and he was breathing heavily. Everything okay?Asked a soft, soothing voice in his head. Rei's eyes widen and he looked around nervously. I'm hurt you don't know who I am.The voice pouted. Then it dawned on Rei. /Driger?/ He asked slowly. The voice chuckled. Who else?Rei gave a thin smile at that. Apparently, he got stuck with a bit beast that had an odd sense of humor. I heard that!!Driger mocked-yelled. Rei gave a soft mental laugh.

After a heavy pause, Driger spoke again. You sure you're okay?Rei sighed. /I don't know Driger. I honestly don't know./ He said quietly.

Deep within the bit and within Rei's mind, the beautiful white tiger frowned. He could sense something was bothering his new master. But what could it be? He watched with interest as Rei fell back to sleep. Hopefully a peaceful sleep. Knowing that the neko-jin may not like what he was about to do, but Driger was curious. And like the old saying went 'curiosity killed the cat' or in this case the _tiger_.

Driger silently entered Rei's heart and had to cover his eyes. For Rei's heart shone brilliantly like the sun. It hurt too much to look and Driger had to look away. But buried within the light was ... a key? Driger blinked and looked closer. Yes. It was indeed a key. Long and slender, it had a gold hilt, a dark grey handle and did he mention the blade was in the shape of a long silver key? The key was pulsing slowly almost like a heart. It was as if Rei's heart had been given a physical form. Driger quickly removed his astral form and was sweating heavily.

The tiger looked at the sleeping Rei with respect. _It seems there's more to him that I thought._ Driger relaxed and was about to snooze off and before he did, he sent one last soothing thought to Rei. _I will always be there for you Rei. No matter what._

Rei unconsciously smiled in his sleep.

...

Riku brushed back the tears that had fallen and glanced towards Ansem with wary eyes. Just seconds ago, Sora had vanished from his sight. And this had hurt the silver haired fighter greatly. "Now you'll pay for interfering!" Ansem roared, lunging for Riku with the intent to kill.

"WIND!"

A barrier of white mist flew up around Riku, protecting him. Ansem grunted as he slammed into the barrier and crashed sickeningly into the ground. Ansem and Riku looked up at the same time to see Donald and Goofy standing up. Donald had his blue gold Save The Queen staff out towards them, an angry look in his eyes. Goofy was glaring at the dark lord with pure hatred.

"What did you do with Sora?" Donald hissed. Ansem smirked as he stood up. "If you are thinking I had anything to do with the brat's disappearance, you're wrong. He vanished of his own accord." With that being said, Ansem disappeared in a blaze of black flames.

Goofy hesitated as he walked towards a miserable Riku. "Riku, w-where's Sora?" Riku looked up with red-rimmed blue eyes and Donald gasped. "H-he's gone isn't he?" The wizard stuttered. Riku nodded as more pearly white tears fell from his eyes. "Yes. And it's all my fault!" He cried. "Don't say that!" Donald scolded sharply. Riku looked up, stunned. "After four years, Sora never gave up on searching for you and Kairi. You have to believe in him!" Goofy added. Riku looked down sadly at his feet. "But, he'll never forgive me for what I did to him." He said sadly.

Donald sighed. "Believe it or not Riku, he forgave you a long time ago." He told the stunned teen. "B-but why? I did everything to hurt him. Even keep Kairi away from him. All because I was jealous of him." Riku mumbled. "Doesn't matter now. What we have to do is find him before Ansem does. But where do we look?" Donald asked.

Huh?

Goofy glanced up, curious, as a sheet of paper fluttered to the ground. The knight picked it up and scanned it. His eyes lit up and he began to jump up and down with glee. The other two glanced at him curiously. "What is your problem you big git?" Donald asked sarcastically. "This!" Goofy squealed and handed Riku the piece of paper.

Riku saw that it was a map of the inter-dimensional space and of each world that was out there. Including the one they were trapped at. Riku searched the worlds that were near the one they were on and soon his eyes locked onto a world that would take a couple of hours to reach. It was a beautiful planet that was covered in water and land with swirling clouds. Underneath it was a strange word he did not recognize. It said 'Beyblade'.

"Guys, I think Sora is in this world." He pointed out the Beyblade world. Donald nodded. "Somehow, I have a feeling your right. Let's find the nearest rest point and head for that world." As they walked, Riku was left with a single thought.

_ Hang on Sora, we're coming for you._

* * *

Chapter 1 is done 


	3. Bladebreakers and the Asian Torunament

A/N: Here's the first set of double chapters for you hungry readers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize

**_Chapter 2_**__

SeaSide City

Tokyo Japan

"I can't believe you made us late Tyson!" Snapped an eleven year old boy. Bushy reddish orange hair covered half of his face, big coke bottle glasses, and creamy peach skin. He wore a white tee-shirt, a green tie, grey shorts and of course shiny black dress shoes. His name was Kenny, or "Chief" to his peers.

"Take it easy Chief!" Yelped the thirteen year old boy. He had shoulder length dark blue hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, medium tan skin and warm dark blue eyes. He wore a yellow tee-shirt, a red tee-shirt jacket, blue jean shorts, a red baseball cap, red and white high-tech sneakers, and brown elbow length leather gloves. His name was Tyson Granger, and he was training to be the World Champion Beyblader.

The two friends peered over the railing at the arena and Kenny frowned. "We barely made it thanks to you Tyson." He said unhappily. The announcer; Jazzman, was already announcing the players of the block. "Woah Chief, check that guy out." Tyson pointed down towards the Asian looking teenager. Kenny saw that Tyson was pointing out an older boy with long silky black hair that was tied into a ponytail and had a red headband keeping his bangs up and dressed in Chinese silk clothing.

Down in the dish, each beyblade was spinning fast. But, before anyone could blink, each and every single one was thrown from the dish. When it was over, a single beyblade was spinning. And both Tyson and Kenny watched in shock as the beyblade flew straight into the waiting hand of the Chinese teen. "According to Dizzi, his name is Rei and he has never lost a match. I'd be careful with him if I were you Tyson." Kenny warned, thickly. "Heh, there's a first time for everything." Tyson mocked.

Down on the arena, Rei was just leaving when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He swerved his eyes upward and locked onto Tyson. Tyson was stunned when a pair of bright yellow cat like eyes locked onto him. Rei smirked and disappeared into the shadows. Vanishing from their sights.

...

A thirteen year old blond boy; known as Max Tate, looked at his opponent worriedly. Thirteen year old Kai Hitawari was known to be impossible to beat. Max looked down and tugged gently on the chain that hung around his neck. The lights from above made his green tee-shirt and bright orange overalls stand out even more.

Kai had dark bluish hair in the back, and bluish grey bangs covering his crimson mocha eyes. He wore a skin tight sleeveless black tee-shirt, baggy dark grey pants, black ankle high boots, a white scarf, elbow length metal gloves and strange dark blue triangle shape marks marred his cheeks. Jazzman stood up, the microphone in his hands. _"Are you ready to party?"_ He called. Everyone in the audience cheered loudly.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

Up in the audience, Rei was snoozing next to Mr Dickenson. Already, the Chinese blader was bored out of his mind. /You think that kid has any luck?/ Rei questioned. Driger shook his head. Unless he can call upon a bit beast, he doesn't stand a chance against Dranzer.The white tiger said, almost stating a fact. Rei raised an eyebrow. /Oh? It seems to me like you know this Dranzer personally./ He teased. Driger turned red. An amazing feat for one with thick white fur.

Rei laughed. /Easy Driger. I was just teasing you./ He said lightly. Driger just grumbled. Still chuckling, Rei focused on the fight. It was in round two already.

Suddenly, Rei's yellow eyes widen slightly. /Driger, do you see what I see?/ He asked in shock. No, what?Driger asked in confusion. Growling, Rei pointed out the now purple turtle that was hovering over the bright green beyblade. Driger was surprised at first before bursting out in laughter. Rei frowned. /Did I miss something?/ He asked curiously. That's Draciel. I'm surprised he showed himself that's all.Driger told Rei who merely blinked.

Unfortunately for Max, Kai had more experience and won the match. Max sighed and picked up his beyblade. Encrypted into the bit was a purple turtle with dark green armor over it's shell, legs and arms. The blond was pleased. "Thanks Draciel." The bit flashed a slight pinkish purple and Max grinned.

Above, Rei smirked and stood up, ready to leave. Mr Dickenson was a bit surprised to say the least. "Rei, where are you going?" He called. "They won't know what hit them Driger." Rei whispered and vanished into the shadows.

Tomorrow was Rei verus Tyson!

Who would win?

Who indeed.

...

That very same night, Tyson, Max and Kenny chose to relax at the city's hot spring resort. "Ah, this feels great." Max sighed, letting the warm water wash over his aching body. "This sure was a good idea." Tyson said happily. "Ow!" Max yelped as a sharp pinch went through his right leg. "What is it Maxie?" The dragon blader asked worriedly. "Something bit me!" Max cried.

"That's impossible Max. Nothing can survive in this temperature." Kenny pointed out. Max raised an eyebrow. Sometimes it was hard to understand the younger boy.

** BOOM**

All three friends yelped from the loud sound. "What was that?" Kenny asked shakily. "It sounded like it came from the forest behind this place." Tyson answered grimily. "Let's check it out." Max suggested. So the trio, peeked over the side and gasped.

Standing in a clearing, with deep holes in the ground, was Rei. However, Kenny suspected it wasn't a clearing at all, for he spotted fallen trees lying around the Chinese teen. Still spinning on the ground was a silvery white beyblade. It flew right into Rei's outstretched hand, which Rei caught it with perfect ease.

Rei stopped, as if sensing their gaze, turned sharp yellow eyes toward their hiding spot. The trio squeaked and dove back for the spring. Rei grinned. /Seems we have spies./ He mused. Heh, bet I scared them real good.Driger boasted as they returned to their hotel.

In the spring, the three were digesting what they had just seen. "No way he's that strong." Tyson said feebly. Max was thoughtful until he snapped his fingers. "Now I know why Rei seems so familiar." He said slowly.

"What? Did you meet him before?" Kenny asked. Max shook his head. "No. Only rumors that he is vicious with his opponents and they almost never come back with their original beyblade." Max shrugged. "As far as I know, he's even worse than that Kai person." Tyson swallowed hard. If Rei was indeed harder than Kai, he would be in big trouble with the match tomorrow.

...

Today was the big match. Rei Kon versus Tyson Granger. "Making his way through the tournament is rookie Tyson!" Jazzman announced as a grinning Tyson came out from one of the locker rooms. "And his opponent is the tiger in white Rei!"

Rei stepped out of the shadows and did something no one was expecting. He yawned. Loudly. Tyson did a classic face fault. He got up to his feet and glared at Rei. "What was that for?!" He demanded hotly. Rei looked at him with icy yellow eyes. "Sorry. Did you say something?" He asked in a cool tone. "I'm so going to win." Tyson mocked.

Rei grinned, revealing a set of fangs. Seeing the needle point canine teeth made Tyson falter for a second. _No way he's human!_ The dragon thought in shock. "If you don't mind, I'll let my beyblade do the talking." Rei said smoothly, getting into position.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

The two blades slammed into each other, causing tiny bolts of yellow energy to flash in the beydish. "Alright Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Finish him off!" The Dragoon blade began to spin faster and faster, until the wind picked up, creating a tornado. Rei didn't even blink, but his eyes thinned into slits and he bared his fangs angrily.

"DRIGER!" Rei roared over the wind.

Tyson gasped as Rei's bit within his beyblade began to glow an eerie green. A beam of energy shot into the air, which took on the form of a _huge_ white tiger bathed in a soft green aura. It gave out a furious roar, it's yellow eyes locking onto Tyson who swore the tiger grin a toothy grin.

"TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

The attack ring on the beyblade began to pulse with white energy. Suddenly, the beyblade vanished. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Tyson asked frantically, looking around nervously. In the stands, Max was stunned and turned to his father. "Is that even possible dad?" He asked. The older man frowned. "When a beyblade's speed reaches a certain point, it becomes invisible to the human eye. So in reality, Rei's beyblade is moving at the sound of light." Max stared in shock.

That was when the beyblade reappeared. But, Tyson saw his own beyblade flash once before flying out of the dish in pieces. "Dragoon!" Tyson cried, running to his fallen beyblade. Driger returned to his bit, giving out one last roar, and Rei caught the beyblade and began to leave.

Tyson picked up the pieces. His beyblade was totally shattered. "It looks like it was ripped by a real tiger claw." He said sadly. Then he saw Rei leaving. "Hey, where are you going?" He called. Rei turned with cold eyes. "This is boring. And besides," Rei eyed Tyson with sharp yellow eyes. "His beyblade is totally trashed. And according to the rules, if he doesn't have any spare parts he's automatically disqualified."

The blue haired teen gaped. "Y-you're kidding." He stuttered. Jazzman gave Tyson a look of pity. "Them's the rules kids." Tyson looked down. "But I don't have any spare parts."

"Did someone say spare parts?" Tyson grinned. "Kenny!" He said happily. Jazzman grinned. "We'll take a ten minute break so Tyson can fix his beyblade." Rei watched Tyson and Kenny head to one of the locker rooms. He smirked. "Good luck kid. You'll need it." And headed into his own locker room to wait the break out. When inside, Mr Dickenson confronted him. "Is something the matter Rei?" He asked gently. "I could beat everyone here if I wanted to." Rei muttered with a frown. "From what I've seen of that Tyson kid, he's pretty good. So get out there and finish what you've started."

The break was up and the two were once again at it.

"Dragoon! Storm attack!" Tyson yelled frantically as his beyblade once more began to create a hurricane. Rei frowned. Why pull the same trick twice? Didn't the rookie know you had to have a different strategy with every battle? That way you would have the upper hand in the battle. Looking at the tornado, Rei decided to teach Tyson another lesson.

"DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Rei roared out, making Tyson squeak slightly in fear. For a second nothing happened. Then a single beyblade was thrown from the dish and crashed behind Rei. A rip appeared in his headband, causing Rei to gasp in shock.

Rei picked up the fallen beyblade which was his. "Why did you let me loose?" He whispered. Then, with a smile, he stood up. "Maybe someday I'll understand." And promptly turned to leave. "Say, where you going?" Tyson called. Rei turned and this time, he gave a warm smile at the surprised trio. Earlier, he had not been so kind. "I think the better beyblader was proven here today Tyson. Good luck in fighting Kai tomorrow." And Rei vanished into the shadows."Did he just give up?" Max asked in shock. "I guess he did." Tyson said in awe, his eyes still on the spot where Rei vanished.

In the hallway, the Chinese blader was stopped by Mr Dickenson. "I see you threw in the towel." Rei grinned. "I defiantly want to join in on the team!" He said cheerfully. Mr Dickenson smiled happily.

...

The battle with Tyson verus Kai was long and hard. First round had went to Tyson, and the second to Kai. But the final was a draw. It wasn't until the end of the match, that Mr Dickenson surprised them.

"Rei, Tyson, Max and Kai will be representing Japan in the World Championships where they'll be traveling all over the world. Good luck in winning boys!"

Tyson stared at the grinning Rei and the head of BBA. "You mean, you knew?" He asked, dumbfounded. "You should've seen the looks on your faces." Rei told them, snickering. "Say, the team still needs a name." Said Kenny. Tyson grew thoughtful. "How about the Bladebreakers?" He asked. Rei and Max exchanged looks. "I like it." Rei agreed. "The Bladebreakers it is then!" Max cheered. Kai just scowled and stormed off in a rage.

Rei frowned as his eyes narrowed slightly. "He's gonna be trouble." He said quietly. "So, what's the first tournament Mr Dickenson?" Kenny asked. The old man shot Rei a nervous look, but answered. "Beijing China." H said slowly. Rei paled. Then that meant going back to the White Tigers. And his past.

He was so dead.

**_Chapter 3_**__

1 Week later

Rei had gone ahead the very same day the Bladebreakers were formed, and the others were just now arriving at the airport and chose to eat out at a nice café. "Yum, this sure was good." Tyson said happily, finishing up his fourth rice ball. "More tea?" Came the husky voice of their waiter. "Sure I-Rei?!" Tyson screeched.

Standing over them, with a kettle in his hand, was indeed Rei. A shadow played over Rei's handsome face as he grinned at them. "You really need to polish up on your observation skills. I've been serving you guys all afternoon and you never even noticed." He teased and changed from the blue sweatshirt and black pants to his normal outfit and sat down with the others as Mr Dickenson explained the tournament rules. Rules, which Rei already knew.

"You mean I have to work with these losers?" Kai sneered before taking off. "He needs to control that attitude of his." Tyson grumbled. "Could you track him down through Dranzer?" Rei asked Kenny who agreed. "Alright," the smaller boy spoke up after typing a few keys on his laptop.

"He's heading for the park by the looks of it." Tyson gave them an encouraging smile. "Let's go find Mr Sourpuss!" He joked. They left a bemused Mr Dickenson behind and headed out into the warm sun.

Rei made sure to keep his speed at normal human levels so it wouldn't appear that he was moving too fast. What the Bladebreakers did not see, was that they were being watched by two people. "Follow them." Instructed a voice that Rei knew very well. "As you wish." Came a second voice. A pair of violet eyes watched Rei with the Bladebreakers and scowled.

"Soon traitor you'll pay." The person hissed.

...

They had been walking for two hours when Rei had heard the noise. He stopped and tilted his head, straining to hear it. The other three stopped in concern when they noticed their friend's agitation. "Is something wrong Rei?" Kenny questioned. "Can't you hear it?" Rei asked quietly. "I don't hear anything." Max said in confusion. "A beyblade spinning..." Rei trailed off, eyes searching the darkness of the alleys. "You're hearing things dude." Tyson scoffed. Rei glared at Tyson when the blue haired teen turned away.

The group continued on and Rei took a sharp step to the left just as a large cooking bowl crashed where he had been standing previously. Max stared at Rei in awe. _How did he know that was coming?_ He thought in shock.

Rei aimed slitted yellow eyes towards the shadows, and when he spoke, his voice not only carried a menacing growl, but his fangs seemed longer and sharper in the light. "I hate it when people choose to attack from the shadows. That shows cowardice. Come out." Rei hissed, yellow eyes reflecting a strange glint. "As you wish." A low voice chuckled.

Out of the shadows came a thirteen year old Asian boy with thick dark hair, tan skin and icy chocolate eyes. He wore a simple dark grey GI and no shoes. "Just who the hell are you?" Tyson demanded. The boy glanced at Tyson briefly before focusing onto Rei once more. "I am Bruce of the White Tigers and I'm here to challenge you Rei." Rei inwardly flinched at the mention of his old team. /Well, it didn't take them long to replace me./ He grumbled to Driger who simply shook his head.

Tyson scowled. This kid was really starting to anger him. "No way pal. You'll fight **_me_**." Tyson snapped. Bruce wasn't amused. While the two battled, Rei heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming from above them. He glanced upwards and gulped mentally. /Please do not tell me that's Kevin!/ He groaned. Hey, it might be someone else. You never know.Driger said sheepishly.

Rei raised an eyebrow. /Oh? And how many people do you know that has dark green hair?/ He asked sarcastically. Driger winced. Sorry.Rei rubbed his throbbing head. /Not your fault./ He muttered.

Suddenly, a light lilac beyblade slammed into both Dragoon and Bruce's beyblade, sending both flying. Bruce caught his, while Dragoon sped for Rei's head. "Rei!" Max yelled. "LOOK OUT!" Rei looked up sharply to see Dragoon get knocked back by a dark blue beyblade. Tyson caught his beyblade with a frown. Rei smiled.

Kai.

The red eye teen stepped out of the shadows. "You guys need training." The blue grey haired teen grumbled. "Pathetic." Said a sharp voice. Rei froze, the color draining from his skin. Bruce looked up towards the roofs with a pleading expression. "Please Kevin! You can't kick me out now! I just got a nickname!" He cried. The Bladebreakers saw that 'Kevin' was a short green haired teen with fangs for teeth?

Kevin landed on the ground with liquid ease. "How's this for a nickname? 'Mr Loser'!" He mocked. Bruce moped off with tears in his eyes and Kevin finally waltzed right up to them. "Hello Rei."

"Do you know him Rei?" Tyson asked, glancing at the frozen Chinese Blader. "Cause I have a feeling he knows you." Kevin smirked. "Oh he knows me alright. We go back. Way back. Isn't that right traitor?" _Traitor_...that word echoed in Rei's soul and heart, ripping both. Is that what the White Tigers thought of him? The Bladebreakers grew suspicious. Apparently, their Chinese friend had a lot to explain.

"Kevin, you still haven't learn have you?" Rei snarled, yellow eyes glittering like jewels. The Bladebreakers stepped back in fear. Even Kevin was nervous. _I've never heard Rei talk like that_, the monkey blader thought in shock, with a slight shiver. Rei's eyes narrowed and for a second they flickered an evil red before he reached up with a hand and rubbed his throbbing head. He shook his head dizzily. Something was defiantly wrong here. He opened his yellow eyes which revealed pure hatred for the smaller teen."I'm leaving." He growled. "Where do you think you're going?" Kai demanded harshly. "Somewhere before I do something...irrational!" Rei yelled over his shoulder before disappearing from their view.

It was Max who finally broke the silence. "What was that all about?" He asked slowly. Tyson frowned. "I don't know Maxie. I really don't know." He admitted.

...

Rei was still fuming as he stormed off in a rage, and his head kept throbbing like crazy. _They can't really mean that, can they?_ Rei wondered and a single silver tear fell from his eyes. But, a wave of coldness washed over him, making him glance towards the skies. Dark clouds were beginning to fill the clear blue skies.

The feeling the neko-jin blader was getting was the same feeling he got around the elite Heartless Generals. Did that mean the Heartless would soon show up in this world? He had been waiting for their attack for ten years now.

_Better check it out anyway_, he decided. Rei allowed the black visor to appear over his eyes as the Scan kicked in. He may not have his keyblade anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't have access to his attacks now did he?

S e a r c h i n g . . . f o u n d . . .

Rei's yellow eyes widen slightly as the information filled his mind. Yes. The Heartless was to begin their attack on this world in only a few short days.

Not good.

The Scan visor promptly vanished. Frowning, Rei leapt into the air and flew off towards the hotel that Mr Dickenson rented for them during the Asian Tournament. What would the others say if he told them about this? Should he tell them about the Heartless?

No.

At least...

Not yet.

**_..._**

_Rei looked around in a curious manner. Where was he? Rei crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep after scanning for any Heartless attacks, and then he was in this weird eighteenth century council room. _

_ "...should get rid of him right now...." Rei titled his head. That voice sounded eerily familiar. But where did he hear it before? The neko-jin walked forward and out of the shadows into the barely lit room to see seven figures around a large stone table. Seven people that Rei knew very well._

_The Heartless Generals._

_First up was a tall man with a height of six feet ten inches, dark blue skin, bright blue flames for hair and watery yellowish black eyes. The man wore an old fashioned grey and black toga. This was Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld._

_Next to Hades on his right was a man from the early nineteenth century dressed as a veteran from a war. He had greying slicked back black hair, tan skin and shrewd icy blue eyes. He wore a lightly tan colored tee-shirt, dark brown pants, knee high dark brown leather boots, and brown armbands around his wrists. He also had a long shotgun strapped to his back. "Clayton..." Rei hissed venomously at the hunter who had nearly killed Rei and his friends years ago in the Jungle._

_On Hades left side was another man. Only this man looked like he came from Africa. Dark tan skin, cruel onyx eyes and a beard and mustache surrounded the man's thin lips. he wore a black robe with a high tan collar, slightly curved golden slippers, a red lined black cloak, and a tall black hat with a single ruby red jewel and a red feather rested on his head. A tall golden snake headed staff rested in his bony hands. That was Jafar, an evil vizier and sorcerer._

_Then came the two ugly ones._

_One was a half woman half octopus. She had light purplish skin, wavy shocking white hair, ruby red lips and hard blue eyes. She was Ursula, a sea witch cast away from Atlantica. Next to Ursula was a large bag sewn to resemble a ghost. But Rei knew he was filled to the top with scorpions and other sorts of squishy insects. He was Oogie Boogie._

_Rei glanced over to the man with the curly black hair and dressed in silky red and brown pirate shirts and pants. Captain Hook for his right hook of a hand. It was the last one that made Rei swallow thickly._

_A woman with pale green skin and icy yellow eyes stood there. Her entire body was covered in black armor. There was even horns jutting out from her forehead. Not to mention she was also wearing a long black gown with a flowing black cape and a tall olive colored staff was held in her slender hands. Maleficent._

_The worst of them all._

_"...how do we propose to get rid of the Keymaster..." Rei froze. They were talking about him!! "That brat is beginning to understand the true power of the keyblade. We cannot allow him to continue!" Hook yelled angrily. Rei peered over to the table and paled when he saw what they were watching._

_Woven on the table in magical circles was a bright green light. The light was filling the hole entire room. And Rei could make out a figure sleeping on a bed, though tossing and turning. And the neko-jin knew who they were watching._

_Him!_

_Maleficent gave a nasty smile. "I have an idea." She purred, stroking the gem on top of her staff. With a snap of her fingers, nine pairs of glowing red eyes glared out of the shadows. _

_{Yes Mistress. What is it you ask of us?} One hissed. "See that boy." She pointed at the image of the sleeping Rei. "Kill him." She instructed. {Yes mistress.} With that being said, all nine pairs of eyes faded. _

_"To bad Keymaster. To bad you've failed."_

...

Rei sat up in his futon in a rush. His entire body was shaking and he was soaked with sweat. _What a dream_, he thought, breathing heavily.But, was it really a dream? Rei glanced out to the sun and saw it was barely five in the morning. He scowled. _No fair_, he thought with a pout.

He showered and changed into the same outfit he wore the day he left the White Tiger Village.

Rei stretched lazily, glancing at his new teammates. All four were sleeping peacefully. Apparently, after he took off, the remainder Bladebreakers had a run in with his old team; the White Tigers. And had been giving him suspicious looks since then.

**Snap**

Rei tensed and turned sharply towards the window. That sounded like it came from outside the hotel. He walked over and glanced outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. The forests was the same and no one was outside.

With a frown, he jumped out of the window and elegantly landed on the roof. His eyes became slits and he scanned the area around the hotel. Still nothing. So, why did he hear a twig snapping? _Better do this to make sure_, he decided and got into a meditating stance. The minute he relaxed, a soft pale gold aura began to flicker around him. The light brighten for a second before it began to seep into the stone buildings construction.

Rei was literally pouring his very own magic into the building, producing a special shield one might say. With a sigh, the light died down and he slumped forward slightly. Tiredly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of Megalixir and swallowed the contents. He smiled when he felt his energy return to normal. He stood back up and glanced back worriedly towards the forest. _I must keep the others safe. If I don't..._

_It's all over._

For everyone.

* * *

Coming up next, I think you already know. 


	4. Bad Luck Amuck

A/N: Here's the next set of double chapters. Enjoy my amigos!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize

**_Chapter 4_**__

1 week later

"Grr! Kevin! When I get my hands on you!" Rei growled angrily as he launched his empty beyblade into the handmade dish on the mountains that surrounded the village. All week the Bladebreakers had trouble by the name of Kevin. Just last night, Kevin attempted to steal Kenny's data and had challenged Rei to a battle. And tricked the poor neko-jin who lost concentration and the White Tiger took off. Leaving a broken hearted Rei behind.

It was then and there that Rei took off towards the mountain to re-train himself not only with his beyblade. But for himself as well.

The silvery beyblade went dead after a few seconds. "Damn." He cursed. Suddenly, a pink beyblade sent his flying back to him. Rei didn't even need to know who it was. "Mariah." He said neutrally. The pink haired girl landed and picked up her beyblade. She gave Rei a sad look.

"I heard about last night from Kevin." She began. Rei gave her a bitter look. "What? And you came here to yell at me?" He growled. She frowned, brown eyes flashing angrily. "That's not why I ran all the way here!" She snapped. "Why can't thing's just be the way they used to be?" She pleaded. He hesitated and looked away.

What could he tell her?

...

High above a world, the Gummi ship came to a halt. "I can't believe we're finally here." Riku breathed. The world was mostly covered by water but it had land and clouds. "What's the name of this world Donald?" Goofy questioned as the duck peered over the data computer. "Er-all it says it's a planet called Earth." Donald shrugged. "I'm sure all of us are excited to be here. So let's get down there and find Sora!" He said eagerly.

The glowing black portal that would lead the gateway to get into a world, appeared behind them. Then all three jumped through.

...

Mariah frowned in concern when Rei froze and glanced towards the skies with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I'm sure Lee will forgive you about the past. And don't tell me you don't miss your old team." She pleaded with him to rejoin the White Tigers. His face soften into a gentle look. "I do miss home. And I kinda miss being on the White Tigers-"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Shouted an angry voice. Startled, both friends whirled around to see a bruised and dirty Tyson and Max stumble forward. Tyson's face was full of rage. "Maybe Kevin was right about you. Maybe you really are a traitor." He growled. Hearing this broke Rei's heart even more. He glanced down at his feet, black hair shadowing his eyes from view.

Mariah scowled, seeing the pain written in his face and glared at Tyson with pure hatred. The dragon blader stepped back, surprised. "How dare you accuse Rei like that you jerk!" She yelled at him. "I know with all my heart that Rei is no traitor. Not to us nor to you!" She cried. Rei looked up sharply, his yellow eyes wide with shock. "Mariah..." He whispered. She held out her Gaulx beyblade.

"I challenge you to a fight Tyson!" She snarled. "You're on." Tyson mocked. Mariah was about to make a snappy comeback when a strong hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. She looked up into Rei's icy slitted eyes. "I'll fight him Mariah." He said quietly.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Rei?" Max asked curiously. For one thing, Rei would be at a disadvantage. For without Driger, there was no way Rei could beat Dragoon. Right? Rei smiled gently. "Don't worry Mariah, I'll be fine." He assured the worried younger girl, and ignoring Max.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you Rei." Tyson sneered. Rei just gave a feral grin, allowing his fangs to be easily seen. "Just the way I like it." He purred.

3...2..1...Let er rip!

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled eagerly. Dragoon happily began to launch in his hurricane attack. Rei was calm as the wind picked up, lifting all four teen's hair up wildly. "Finish it." Rei instructed. Tyson gasped as the silver beyblade's attack ring pulsed with a soft golden light. The hurricane was ripped by an invisible creature. Dragoon was sent flying. And the winner was Rei. Max stared in shock. "H-how?" He stuttered.

"Simple. Even before he got Driger, Rei was the best in our entire village." Mariah said gleefully. Rei quietly picked up his still spinning beyblade. Who should he stay with? The White Tigers? Or the Blade Breakers?

The White Tigers took Beyblading seriously. But the Bladebreakers saw it as fun and not a way of life. With a sad smile, he faced the three teens. "I've made my decision Mariah. I'm staying with the Bladebreakers." He announced. Mariah felt her heart break.

"Mariah." Growled a low voice. Both Mariah and Rei flinched slightly as they turned around. "Lee." Mariah said uneasily. "What are you doing here with this traitor?" Lee hissed, glaring at Rei with disgust and hatred. "Watch it buddy." Tyson snapped, glaring at Lee with just as much dislike. Rei shifted on his feet, a feeling of unease quickly over came him.

They were being watched.

But, by who?

A gleam coming off of something in the distance, caught Rei's attention. The neko-jin blader looked up sharply.

Yellow eyes met ruby red.

And that was when Rei realized that the red eyes belonged to the beings Maleficent had summoned to kill him. And he also realized that the creature (or was that creatures?) Was aiming what he thought was an arrow at Lee. "Lee! Look out!" Rei yelled suddenly.

Lee grunted as strong arms shoved him down to the hard ground. But, just as he was ready to yell at Rei, he heard Rei's sudden cry of pain.

Mariah gave a terrified shriek as Rei collapsed to his knees, clutching his right shoulder, hissing in pain. Lee scrambled to his feet just in time to see a pure crystallized black arrow quivering deep in Rei's right shoulder. An eerie thick black liquid dripped from the wound, and down Rei's shoulder in streams. The liquid had the most unusual blue sheen.

Blood.

"Come Mariah." Lee said thickly, not looking at his wounded former friend. Mariah glanced at Rei but reluctantly followed Lee down the mountain side. "Rei!" Max squeaked in fear. "That's it. I'm calling Kenny." Tyson yelped and yanked out a small white cell phone and dialed their hotel room. Luckily, Kenny picked it up on the first ring.

["Hello?"] Tyson gave a relieved smile. "Hey Chief, we need you and Kai to get out here ASAP." Tyson instructed. ["What? What happened?"] Kenny asked frantically. Tyson glanced at Rei with a sicken look. "Rei's been hurt and he needs medical attention." ["Hold on. Kai just walked in."] Tyson heard the two talk and then Kenny spoke back into the phone. ["We'll be there as soon as we can. If he's hurt really bad, keep him awake. We don't want him falling asleep."] Kenny ordered and hung up.

Tyson clicked the phone off and faced his friends. "Alright. They should be here soon." He said warily. About half an hour later, Kai and Kenny arrived. Kenny was carrying a first aid kit. Both boy's eyes grew wide with shock.

Kenny knelt at Rei's side and opened the kit to reveal bandages and other things. "This may hurt a bit." He warned. And without warning, yanked the arrow from Rei's shoulder. An inhuman yelp left Rei's lips as it was removed. "Take of your shirt." Kenny continued. Rei gingerly removed his stained top so Kenny could bandaged the gapping hole. While this was happening, Kai picked up the arrow, inspecting it.

"This kind of arrow shouldn't exist." He said in a dangerous tone. "What do you mean?" Max asked curiously, walking over. "There shouldn't be crystallized arrows. It's impossible." Kai said grimily. Kai tensed when the arrow burst into dust in his hand. "All done." Kenny announced.

They turned around to see Rei slipping his bloodstained top over his bandaged shoulder. "I don't know how you're gonna be able to battle tomorrow." Kenny said worriedly. Kai frowned. "He isn't." He said coldly. Rei blinked. _Is it just me, or does Kai actually have a heart?_ He mused. "Rei, this team mainly functions on honesty. Now, can you tell us what's going on?" Kenny asked slowly. Rei didn't answer. "Well?" Tyson asked.

Silence only greeted them.

...

Riku blinked as a wave of intense pain washed over his shoulder before briefly fading away. "Is something wrong Riku?" Donald asked, after they exited the ship. They were standing on the roof top of a huge mansion. And in the distance, Goofy could make out the faint outline of a tall tower. "I'm not sure." Riku mumbled.

The trio had landed in Paris France.

Riku looked up towards the afternoon sun. "Don't worry Sora. We'll find you before Ansem does." He whispered. "I promise."

...

Rei's head snapped up and he looked around, curiously. "What is it Rei?" Tyson asked in concern, about an hour after coming back to the hotel. Rei shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Don't worry Tyson. It's nothing." The neko-jin promised. When the dragon blader looked away, Rei's eyes grew misty. _Was that really Riku's voice I just heard?_ For a second, he swore he heard his Islander friend's voice. But he couldn't have heard them.

Could he?

**_Chapter 5_**__

The gang didn't have a match that day, but they had went to see the match that the White Tigers had. Only to see Lee unleash the Tiger Claw attack through Galleon. Much to Rei's anger. "That's Rei's bit beast!" Max yelled, when Lee revealed that he would be getting Driger and not Rei.

"That white tiger should've been mine. Not that filthy traitor!" Lee snarled. Rei's eyes thinned into slits as his rage grew. "I'll make you a deal. Whoever wins the Asian Tournament gets to keep Driger." Lee mocked. "And it will be me." "Watch yourself Lee." Rei growled, a venomous tone was detected in his voice.

What was going on between the two?

...

** SNORE**

Rei winced and rubbed his sensitive ears. "Jeeze. Does he have to be that loud?" He grumbled, giving the snoring Tyson a dirty look. Kenny glanced at the clock. "We better hurry. Or we'll be disqualified from the match today." He warned.

"Don't worry. I'll stay behind and make sure Tyson wakes up. We'll catch you on the next bus to the arena." Rei assured them. "Good luck!" Max said, waving as the other Bladebreakers left the two behind. Rei was thoughtful. How to wake Tyson? Then he got a wicked grin. Rei ran into the bathroom and filled a bucket full of cold water and put some ice into it. And with a snicker, dumped the contents onto Tyson.

Tyson woke up with a loud yell. "Get up or we'll be late." Rei said, with a snicker. Glaring at Rei, Tyson dressed into dry clothes and the two friends headed onto a bus that would take them to the arena.

About halfway there, Rei's eyes flashed a hellish red before settling on their normal yellow hue. "Put your seatbelt on." He whispered. Tyson was confused. But, before he could do anything, the bus gave a tremendous lurch before stopping. "What was that?!" Tyson cried, rubbing his throbbing head. Rei undid his seatbelt and quickly scrambled outside. Tyson was then treated to a rare sight of Rei leaping onto the bus roof and glanced forward. "Well?" The dragon called.

"It seems it was a landslide." Rei mused and then took a quick look to their right and smiled. Tyson did not like that smile one bit. "What is it?" He asked warily. "There's a shortcut leading over the mountain to the arena that we can take." Rei answered happily. "How long is it?" Tyson asked flatly. "Only ten K." _Cue in 5...4...3...2...1..._

"WHAT?!" Tyson shrieked.

Rei gave Tyson a seriously nasty look. "Ow. You mind not screaming? I can hear you perfectly fine." He snapped. "Sorry." Tyson said sheepishly. "Come on." Rei called, leaping from rock to rock. Tyson was panting and he was barely able to keep up!

The older teen stopped and turned to face Tyson in concern. Tyson was wheezing while Rei was hardly breathing heavily at all. "You sure you can keep this up?" He asked. "I'm fine!" Tyson waved him off. The neko-jin froze, hearing a loud rumble coming from above them. "Another landslide!" Tyson cried.

Rei swore loudly in Chinese when he saw a particularly huge boulder heading for his friend. "Look out Tyson!" Rei yelled, and he pushed the smaller boy out of the way. Tyson grunted when some of the rocks slammed into his back. But, the boulders passed over him harmlessly.

However, at the arena, the two Bladebreakers were trying to stall so that Rei and Tyson could arrive. Suddenly, Mr Dickenson ran up to Kai, Max and Kenny, breathing heavily. "There's been a landslide..." He wheezed. Kai paled.

Back on the mountains, the dust just settled and Tyson took that as his cue to look up. The blue haired teen paled when he saw that Rei was clutching his right ankle. It was twisted funny and was swollen. "I shot my ankle." He groaned. "Listen Tyson," he pointed to the path that lead straight. "Just keep going down this path and you'll make it in time for the match." Tyson shook his head.

"No way I'm leaving you here man." He told Rei. Tyson then helped Rei to stand and the two limped off for the arena. What they failed to see was a bright green light shooting from the skies and jumping into Rei's body.

Rei?Rei paled. /Driger? Is that you?/ Rei asked slowly. Yes. And I'm sorry for leaving you like that...what happened to you?Driger asked slowly. Rei hesitated. /There was two landslides. Tyson would've gotten seriously injured by the second one so I pushed him out of the way and I think I sprained my ankle./ Rei answered, bracing for the yell. WHAT?!

In the arena, Max was hesitant to battle, but a snarling Kai ordered the blond to finish it and ended in a draw. Kai took round two and won easily. Unfortunately, they were in big trouble for round three.

"Who's next?" Wheezed a familiar voice. The worried Bladebreakers and Mr Dickenson whirled around to see a battered and bruised Rei and Tyson standing there. Rei was limping slightly and both were covered in dirt and grime. Max saw that Rei was limping and helped the older teen to the bench. "It's your turn Tyson." Kenny told his friend who nodded.

Up in the stands, Mariah noticed that Kevin came back in late. But why? Kevin saw that Tyson and Rei had arrived and scowled. "Damn. I thought those landslides would've worked." He grumbled. "Oops." He looked uneasily at a red faced Mariah who spent the remaining third round yelling at Kevin for such a horrible prank. Even Lee gave Kevin a lecture. Tyson won the round in under three seconds!

"Yes!" Max cheered.

...

"Still no signs of Driger." Kenny said glumly that very night. "There's no way we're letting Lee get a hold of Driger." Tyson said angrily. Max looked over to where Rei was. Rei had his ankle propped up on a pillow, and he was looking at his beyblade with an unreadable look. "What is it Rei?" Max asked curiously.

Rei looked up and gave a warm smile. And held up his silvery white beyblade. The gang saw a familiar white tiger in golden armor etched onto the bit. Tyson grinned, realizing what it was.

"Driger's back." Rei announced softly.

"That's great Rei!" Max said happily. He was pleased for his friend that Driger was back to where he belonged. "Anyway, you should turn in early Rei." Kenny advised. Rei chuckled and stood up slowly, making sure not to put weight on his bad ankle. "Alright. I'll see you guys in the morning." He said with a smile. "Night Rei." They called. Rei limped to his futon and fell fast asleep.

**_..._**__

_"...so....Kairi's homeworld is out there somewhere, right?" Rei looked around wildly. He was floating in an endless blue sky. He glanced down to see three kids; two boys and a girl, sitting comfortably on a tree branch with unusual fruit on it. Rei recognized them to be the younger versions of him, Kairi and Riku._

_"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku mused, arms crossed over his chest. Kairi giggled. "Hee, suppose you get to another world," she giggled. "What would you do there?" She asked. "I haven't really thought about it." Riku said quietly. "But, I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? I mean, we could've easily just as ended up somewhere else right?" Rei saw his younger self shrug. "I dunno."_

_ Riku rolled his eyes. "Exactly." He muttered. "You've been thinking about this a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked gently. Riku smiled at her, the younger soon-to-be Keymaster scowled. "All thanks to you. If you hadn't come here I'd probably never thought of any of this. So thanks Kairi." Kairi grinned. "You're welcome."_

_Above, Rei saw tendrils of black mists rising from the sand and wrapping itself around Riku's heart, turning it dark. Kairi's heart shone with an inner light, keeping the darkness at bay. But the darkness entered his younger self's heart turning it grey. He was already lost. Neither of the light nor of the darkness. But somewhere in between. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks._

**_They_**_ knew._

_The Heartless knew the whole time._

...

Rei sat up, in a rush. You okay?Driger asked sleepily. Rei brushed a hand over his chest. /I'm not sure Driger./ He said quietly. Sensing trouble in the teen's voice, all sleep left the tiger spirit's voice and he was completely serious. Nightmare?Rei shook his head. /No. More like a memory./ Came the whispered reply. Rei glanced out to the rising sun.

When the Heartless arrived, he'd be ready for them.

* * *

Next round is coming right up 


	5. Finals and Off to America!

A/N: Here is the next course

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you may recognize

**_Chapter 6_**__

Bladebreakers vs. White Tigers

Today was the finals. It would be the Japanese Bladebreakers verus the home team the White Tigers. Max stood up to the dish nervously. He would be facing Gary. On the sideline, Rei had his eyes closed and arms crossed, and pretty much keeping silent. "You can do it Max!" Tyson cheered. "Everybody ready?" Jazzman yelled.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

Both beyblades clashed furiously in the handmade beydish. One red and the other a dark forest green. "Do you think Max can win chief?" Tyson asked worriedly. "I'm not sure Tyson." Kenny said softly. "Come on Draciel!" Max yelled as his bit gave off a soft purplish glow. Gary frowned, not wanting to be outdone and called out his own bit beast. "Galzzy!" He rumbled.

Gary's bit began to glow an eerie red as a massive grizzly bear rose from it. Max stared in shock. "That's Gary's bit beast?!" Tyson demanded. Rei opened his eyes, and there was an usual gleam in those yellow orbs. "I'll admit that I'm impressed." Kai admitted, turning to Rei who was frowning. "Is it as powerful as it seems?" Rei's frown deepened. "Let's just say I'm glad I'm not in Max's shoes right now." Said the ex-White Tiger.

"Finish him off Galzzy!" Gary ordered. _No!_ Max was panicking. He was going to loose the match. The red beyblade leapt into the air and crashed down not only on Max's beyblade, but Gary ended up destroying the entire beydish. Sending it to collapse on Max's beyblade. And even more unfortunate was that Gary's beyblade remained spinning while Draciel had stopped.

Gary won the first round.

Max frantically searched through the rubble and finally picked up his battered beyblade. _You did your best Draciel._ He thought sadly and blinked as a strong hand was held outward towards him. The younger teen looked up into Gary's grinning face. "That was a good match Max. I hope we can be friends." Max laughed and shook Gary's hand. Rei shook his head and smiled. /Always like Gary to be so forgiving./ He told Driger with a chuckle. Driger just snickered loudly.

Mariah went up next as the BBA replaced the ruined dish with a brand new one. Silently, Rei stood up and faced her. "Don't you dare hold back Rei." Mariah ordered. Sad yellow eyes just watched, but he said nothing.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

One pink and the other a silvery white, clashed and repelled each other in the beydish. Mariah scowled. For some reason, it felt like Rei wasn't even fighting at all. Almost as if he was letting her win.

She shook her head angrily. "I don't want to fight like this Rei!" She cried. He glanced at her. Well, at least she caught his attention. "I don't want to deal with this new you, but I want the **_old_**__ Rei back! My friend!" Rei's yellow eyes widen slightly. _Mariah..._ he thought.

Strangely enough, a tiny smile played on his lips and the White Tigers were reminded of the old Rei. One who was playful and always battled fiercely with a smile. "I'm sorry for holding back Mariah. But, I won't do it anymore." He teased. Then his eyes slitted down. "DRIGER!" He roared out, Mariah grinned. "GALUX!" She yelled out. From the pink beyblade, a ferocious leopard rose and from the silvery beyblade came a roaring white tiger.

"CAT SCRATCH/TIGER CLAW-"

"ATTACK!" They both yelled out at the same time. A bright pink and green light lit up the stadium. And when everyone could see again, Mariah's beyblade had gone still while Rei's kept spinning like no tomorrow.

Rei won!

"You did it!" Tyson cheered happily. Rei smiled shyly as he caught his beyblade with fluid grace. Mariah smiled secretly to herself. _As long as he's happy, then so am I._ She thought, pleased. But she knew in her heart, it would take Lee a long time to forgive Rei for his actions. "Alright Tyson, you're up." Kenny announced. "You did a really good job." Max told Rei as the elder teen sat back down. "Thanks." Rei said shyly.

When Lee and Tyson faced off, the former White Tiger could actually feel Lee's hate and anger from where he was sitting. Rei watched his friend sadly. _Oh Lee, why can't things just be the way they used to be?_ Rei wondered sadly.

Even though he appeared calm on the outside, inside was truly another story. Since Rei was half a Heartless, any dark emotions like hate and greed would arouse the demon within him. And right now, Rei was fighting the urge to destroy. Like it was for all Heartless.

Unfortunately, the lion spirit and the dragon spirit were equal in strength and speed. "I can't believe it ended in a draw." Kenny said angrily. "So, who'll fight in the death session?" Max asked uneasily. Still fighting his urges, Rei stood up with his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I will." Rei said with a growl. "Are you sure?" Tyson questioned. Rei gave an ever so slight nod. "Yes."

Lee scowled when Rei, with his eyes still shadowed, stepped up to the arena. "Don't think you're gonna win traitor." He hissed. Just for a second, Lee caught a glimpse of Rei's eyes. They were glittering like two ruby red jewels. "That is for Fate to decide Lee." Rei said through clenched teeth as the two got into position.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

The black and silver beyblades clashed furiously. "Why did you leave our village Rei?" Lee demanded angrily. If one payed attention, you could hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice. "Where we not good enough for you?!"

Rei sighed and glanced at him with pained yellow eyes. "I didn't have much of a choice." Rei whispered. "I had to leave to keep you all safe." Then his eyes harden. "DRIGER!" He roared in a much deeper than normal voice. "TIGER VULCAN CLAW ATTACK!" He ordered. Before Lee could even blink at the announcement of this new attack, a huge beam of green energy shot from the bit within Rei's beyblade, going straight through the roof. People only stared in shock as debris fell and smoke filled the arena.

Coughing, Lee looked around frantically. _How the hell did he get so strong?_ He took a quick look to the stunned Bladebreakers. _Could it be because of them?_ He wondered. "And the winner of this match is Rei!" Came Jazzman's surprised voice.

WHAT?!

Lee looked forward and gasped. His beyblade had gone still while Rei's kept spinning. And the spinning beyblade flew into Rei's hand. Lee picked up his own and stared at it. _Maybe grandpa was right. I should've been able to control my temper. That's why I wasn't chosen to have Driger._ Rei watched Lee with a neutral look, wondering what was going through the fifteen year old's head. "You did it Rei!" Tyson called out. "We won the Asian Tournament!" Max said eagerly.

Hm?

Rei looked up to see that Lee held out his hand, in an offer of friendship. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being a traitor. I should've trusted you more. Are we still friends?" Rei grinned, showing that he was not upset in the least. "We never stopped being friends." He said warmly, shaking the hand, renewing their friendship.

Mariah tackled Rei into a hug, which made Rei's cheeks take on a rosy pink hue. "Glad to have you back Rei." She happily. "I'm sorry for that landslide Rei." Kevin said guiltily. Rei just smiled at Kevin. "It's okay. I understand." Kevin grinned, glad that his idol wasn't too angry. Hearing all this, started to make the four Bladebreakers envy of the friendship that the White Tigers held with their friend and teammate.

Rei tilted his head, an icy cold feeling washing over him and he shivered. "Are you okay?" Mariah asked worriedly, touching his arm. She quickly drew back however when she realized how cold he was. "You're as cold as ice!" She cried. No one else saw the nine pairs of glittering red eyes watching the two teams from the shadows. Rei frowned. It was those demons that Maleficent had created a few weeks ago to destroy him. But, he couldn't let his friends get hurt because of him! What to do?

**_Swipe_**

Yikes! Rei swiftly moved to the left, in order to avoid getting hit by a second crystallized arrow. The two teams simply stared at the arrow that was imbedded deep into the rocky beydish, still quivering. Lee had never seen Rei move that fast before. But, Rei did not come out of this unharmed.

A long, thin scratch appeared on his right arm, drawing forth his black blood. Rei's lips curled slightly. "Damn." He swore under his breath. "Are you okay?" Max asked worriedly. Rei waved him off, even though blood was dribbling down his right arm. "I'm fine. Just a scratch." He muttered.

Just what was with Rei?

**_Chapter 7_**__

_Flashback_

___Rei had been confronted by the other White Tigers before he had headed off to the hotel. "What is it?" Rei asked politely. The four friends shifted nervously. "You, see...uh..." Lee trailed off. "We want to know if we can come with you guys for support!" Kevin blurted out. Rei blinked before breaking out into a full blown grin. "It's alright with me as long as it's alright with Mr Dickenson and the village elders."_

_It was by some miracle that the White Tigers were given permission to come. Much to the anger of Tyson and Kai._

_End Flashback_

...

That of course had been two weeks ago, and now both teams along with Mr Dickenson and Tyson's crazy grandfather, headed to America for the American Tournament. Upon arriving, Mr Dickenson arranged a tour at a BBA faculty in New York City.

However, they ran into a very pretty blond woman with familiar sapphire eyes. She was wearing a purple headband and a purple dress suit and purple shoes while wearing a white jacket. She was Dr Judy Tate. "Mom!" Max said happily, hugging her tightly. The woman blinked in shock. "Maxie?" She questioned. Mr Dickenson smiled. "There you are Judy. Kids, Dr Judy here trains the American BBA team." The old man explained. Rei raised an eyebrow. Now, who was keeping secrets from who?

"Of course. Follow me." Along the way, they ran into a young girl about fourteen with wavy light orange hair and sharp prussian blue eyes. She wore a yellow and green tee-shirt, a green plated skirt, white tennis shoes. And like Judy, she wore a white lab coat. Judy called her 'Emily'.

"And this is where we train our Bladers to handle any kind of situation." Judy said proudly, letting them enter what appeared to be some sort of lab. All around the room was a number of machines and in front was a very large screen that covered half the wall. An eerie feeling fill Rei and he shifted nervously on his feet. "I got a bad feeling you guys." He muttered. "You're be a little paranoid." Kenny scoffed, drooling over the machinery in the room.

At this, the White Tigers grew tense. _Whenever Rei gets one of those feelings, he's usually right,_ Lee thought uneasily. Mariah placed a calm hand on Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be careful." She whispered to him.

He gave a slight nod at her words. No one saw the small smile on Judy's face, nor the button that Emily pressed on a nearby console. But, everyone in the lab clearly heard the four Bladebreakers, minus Kenny, and the White Tiger's surprised yells as the ground beneath all eight gave a way, and they fell through a secret shaft. And all eight were instantly knocked unconscious.

Kenny whirled around in shock. "What the-?!" He cried. "What'd you do with them?" Grandpa Granger demanded angrily, all traces of his humor was gone from his voice. Even Mr Dickenson was stunned.

...

Max groaned softly, his head was throbbing painfully. He looked up and all grogginess left his eyes and he got up in a rush, and regretted it as dizziness washed over him. Lying all around him in unconscious heaps was Kai, Tyson, Rei, Lee, Kevin, Mariah and Gary. "Wake up you guys!" He hissed loudly. Soft groans greeted him as the other seven teenagers slowly regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Tyson asked, rubbing his sore head. "The last thing I remember was falling through a hole in the floor." Kevin muttered, shaking his head to clear the dizziness away. Lee suddenly blurred and lifted Max up by the collar of his tee-shirt. "This is all your mother's fault!" He snarled.

"Hey! Let him go Lee!" Tyson yelled. "It's not his fault Lee. Please put him down." Rei said quietly. Grumbling, Lee obeyed and dropped a slightly nerved blond down to the ground. "Where are we anyway?" Gary asked curiously.

They were standing on a sandy beach and crystal clear blue water lapped at their feet. The skies were also clear and the warm sun shone down brilliantly on them. Behind them was a jungle with a number of tropical trees and there was even a waterfall! Linking to a smaller island was a bridge and Lee could make out a strange fruit that appeared to be star shape hanging from the branches from the tree that leaned out towards the sea. There was also tree houses in the huge thick trees.

The color drained from Rei's skin as he looked around with wide yellow eyes. _It can't be,_ he thought sickly. What is it Rei?!Driger asked frantically. /This is my home Driger. Destiny Islands./ The White Tiger looked through Rei's eyes and whistled. Destiny Islands was paradise compared to the village back in China. "Where'd you get that sword from Rei?" Came Tyson's shocked voice, which snapped Rei out of his muses.

Huh?

Rei glanced down to see a very thick gold handled silver sword in his hand. Encrypted into the hilt was a familiar black circle with two smaller ones for ears. It was King Mickey's Dream Sword. But, what was it doing in his hands? "I don't know." Rei said slowly and tested it out.

The blade blurred in his hands and he smiled. _I still got it!_ He thought, pleased. "Since when were you that good with a weapon?" Kai demanded, finally speaking since they arrived. Rei merely raised an eyebrow. That was one question he was not about to answer at all. "So, how do we get out of here?" Mariah asked hotly, her hands on her hips, eyes flashing angrily. "I don't know." Max admitted, guilty

A wave of coldness washed over Rei and he tensed. Not good. If he was picking up on those energy signatures, it was a sure sign that the Heartless would attack.

**Shouwomf**

Everyone looked up sharply just in time to see something they did not know appear. It was the size of a small child, that is if a child was completely black. A small lithe black body, a round black head, razor sharp claws and talons, wiggling antennas and of course beady yellow eyes. "What is that?!" Mariah shrieked. "There's more around us." Kevin whimpered as they realized they were surrounded on all sides.

"Damn. We're in trouble." Rei cursed under his breath. One Shadow suddenly leapt for Tyson, but it was instantly destroyed by a flash of metal. Tyson blinked in shock as the Shadow burst into dust and a crystallized ruby heart flew into the air. "One down and nineteen more to go." Rei muttered lamely.

"Just what are they?" Kevin repeating Mariah's question from earlier. Rei chose to speak, but he did not take his eyes off the Shadows. "They're called Shadows. Rather weak really. It'll be bad if they call in for reinforcements....like right now..." Rei trailed off as another set appeared.

Only these were covered in dark blue armor, a silver helmet, curved up talons, blood red dipped claws, and glowing yellow eyes. Over their chests, right where their hearts would be, was a black heart with a thin red "x" crossing through it. "Great, they brought in Soldiers." Rei growled, backing up slightly.

"Oof!" Rei grunted as a Soldier clawed him on the chest, and of course drawing his thick black blood. Hissing slightly, he brought his sword down on the Soldier's head, effectively destroying it. "You okay?" Mariah asked worriedly. Rei merely waved her off. "We'll talk later after we get out of here!" He yelled, dodging an attack from another Shadow. "Yikes!" Kevin yelped, barely avoiding being ripped in the chest by a Shadow.

Getting an idea, Rei suddenly threw the sword at the remaining Heartless and smirked as it went flying through them, destroying them and the sword flew back into his hand, which he caught. "Come on, we need to get out of here before more of them shows up." Rei told them, clutching his wound. They nodded. "But how?" Gary asked.

How indeed?

...

Kenny glared at Emily. "Just how do they get out of that program?" He demanded. Emily looked uneasy as she glanced at the main computer. "The program simply pulls out a location from one of the player's minds and let's them survive there. But, those things were not supposed to be there." She cried. "Emily, try aborting the program." Judy suggested. Emily typed furiously for a minutes before paling. "I can't Dr Judy!"

"WHAT?!" Kenny yelled. "Something's taken control of the program. I can't do anything. And," she swallowed thickly. "the safety proto call has somehow been disabled."

...

Rei looked up. "We're being watched." He said suddenly. "What do you mean?" Mariah began but was cut off by a pure black sword slamming into the ground where Rei had been standing seconds ago. Luckily, Rei sensed the attack was coming and had leapt out of the way. "Who threw that?!" Tyson demanded. "I did." Purred a throaty voice. Rei froze. Out of the shadows of the jungle, came a man in his early twenties.

The man was very tall, a lithe tan muscular body, and waist length silver hair with cruel red orange eyes. He wore no shirt, which showed off his muscles, but he did wear a white open vest that seemed to end just below his knees, black leather pants, knee high shiny black boots, a silver leather trench coat with black sleeves, and white elbow length gloves. Pulsing over his heart was a black heart shape mark with a thin red "x" through it.

Rei swallowed hard. "Ansem." He said uneasily. Ansem lifted the pure black sword and before anyone could even blink, he lunged for Rei. Intending to kill. "Rei! Look out!" Lee cried, feared for his best friend.

The Keymaster quickly jumped over Ansem's head and landed gracefully behind the older man. The Dream Sword was held in a defense position. _No way I can attack Ansem out right. I need a plan. But what?_ He wondered, still keeping his eye on the Dark Lord. Suddenly, Ansem held out his hands, almost as if he was going to hug Rei. But, the neko-jin knew better. "Come. Open your heart to darkness." Ansem hissed.

The ground beneath them suddenly became an eerie shade of blue mixed with black and a dark purplish pillar of energy shot from beneath Rei, surging through his body. Forcing him to scream out in pain. Dark energy coursed through him, reaching down to his soul, filling him with the energy of the Heartless. Finally, after ten minutes of screaming, Rei was released.

Rei was a wreck. His proud clothing was torn and his skin was cut in many places. His wild hair was out of its normal style and allowed the long silky black strands to fall freely over his face. Panting, he stood up. Tyson was a bit surprised to see that Rei's hair came just below his knees. "Rei..." Mariah whispered, pain in her voice was easily detected. Once more, Ansem's form blurred, but, instead of lunging for Rei, he did something else instead.

"Urk!" Everyone paled when they saw the black blade sticking through Rei's stomach. Ansem smirked and jammed the sword even deeper into Rei.

...

Judy gasped. "That's it. Emily go get the other All Starz," She ordered. Emily hastily lefty the room. "You three come with me." Judy barked to the other three remaining members. "If we leave now, we can just make it." Kenny heard her mumble as he struggled to keep up with her quicken pace. _Please be alright Rei,_ He prayed as he hurried up.

...

Rei's yellow eyes widen in shock and pain, but mainly pain as Ansem removed the sword from Rei's stomach. Rei swayed dangerously on his feet with a gapping hole in his body. With a whimper, he slumped to the ground. Just as the black liquid began to pool around him, the simulation finally disappeared.

"REI!" Mariah shrieked, running forward. "Don't lift him, you'll only make it worse." Kai said quietly. The last thing Rei saw was someone running towards him and hearing his name being called before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

...

It was about five hours later and after an extensive surgery, Dr Judy said it was alright for the two teams to visit Rei in the hospital. As the two teams entered, the feeling of sickness rang in the air. Sleeping in the only bed in the room was Rei. A number of machines was hooked up to him, struggling to keep his battered body alive.

"Hey, wait a second. Something's different about him." Kenny said suddenly. Mariah looked closely and realized that Kenny was indeed correct. "He's right. There's some red highlights to his hair." Mariah pointed out the blood red streaks running through the pure black hair. Lee placed the Driger blade on the table next to the sleeping Rei sadly, praying for Rei to regain consciousness.

Suddenly, the silvery white beyblade began to glow a soft neon green. "What's going on here?!" Tyson cried. The green light slowly drifted in the air and began to curl around Rei, almost in a loving manner. The light seeped into his skin. Kenny quickly opened Dizzi and was typing furiously. The light had engulfed Rei's body entirely, lighting up the whole room with its glow.

"I don't believe this." Kenny said in shock. "Believe it Kenny-boy. It's real." Said Dizzi. "What are you talking about?" Kevin demanded. "That light is Driger. Somehow, he's deepening a bond that's _healing_ Rei of his injury. In fact, Rei should wake up any minute now." Kenny said, amazed. The light eventually died down and Rei stirred. "Rei?" Mariah asked hopefully, holding his hand. Slowly, Rei's eyes fluttered open. Only they noticed something was terribly wrong.

Pale blue eyes stared out instead.

_What happened to his eyes?_ Kai wondered curiously. "Wh-what happened?" Rei asked groggily. "Don't you remember?" Tyson asked quietly. Those pale blue eyes locked onto him, narrowed slightly. "That creep nearly killed you!" Mariah said angrily. /Driger?/ Rei tried.

Thank god you're alright Rei.Driger said warily. /What did happen after Ansem?/ Rei asked. Driger hesitated. Well, you got stabbed pretty bad in the stomach and it was the All Starz you got you to the hospital. And...He trailed off. Rei raised a mental eyebrow. /Driger, what else happened? I know something changed. I can feel it./ Rei insisted. I had to lend some of my own energy to heal you. In other words, your appearance has changed.

/Like how?/ Driger sighed. You have some red tints to your hair and your eyes are now the most unique shade of pale blue.

Oh boy.

* * *

Next course is coming up 


	6. Robert and the Dark Bladers

A/N: Next double course is here

**__**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you'll recognize**__**

**_Chapter 8_**__

The doctors had forbidden Rei to take part in the American Tournament. Saying that he needed to take it easy for the entire month. Luckily, Kai, Tyson and Max were able to handle it without his aide.

Since the incident, Rei didn't have his hair in its usual bind, although he continued to wear his headband. He now kept it tied back with a simple ribbon. So in other words, long silky black hair fell behind him, some strands had the blood red tints. And with his nearly dark clothing, there was an aura of danger around him, making most back off.

Turns out that Emily was apart of the All Starz, so was Michael a brunette baseball player, Steve a rough green haired football player, Eddie an African-American basketball player. And Emily was the tennis player. Strangely enough, they used sports equipment for their launchers, making them a formidable force to be reckon with. And right after Rei got out of the hospital, Emily apologized on behalf of the All-Starz. She had no idea that the program would go crazy. Luckily, Rei kindly accepted her apology.

Now that the tournament was over, Grandpa Granger returned to Japan, while the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and Mr Dickenson prepared to leave for Moscow Russia where the World Championships would be held in two months. But, for some reason, Kenny, Tyson and Max weren't at the docks. And the ship was to set sail any minute.

Finally, the missing three ran up to the group. "Sorry we're late. But Chief wouldn't leave his laptop alone." Tyson teased as Kenny turned red. Rei chuckled. And they quickly scrambled on board just as it set off.

Gary headed for the buffet, Kevin to the arcade, and both Lee and Mariah headed for the pool on the upper deck. Kenny instructed the Tyson needed to work on his defense, and Max his offense. Both Kai and Rei were at an even level with their offense and defense. So the two snuck off when Kenny wasn't looking. _Poor Tyson and Max,_ Rei thought with a chuckle.

Rei just wandered off until he accidently ran into someone. Ouch. "Sorry about that." Rei mumbled, helping the person he ran into up. "It's okay." When Rei had a chance to look up. All he caught was a tall figure with slicked back dark purple hair going around the corner. He was confused. /Who was that?/ He asked. Driger was thoughtful. I think that was Robert. London's Champion. And his bit beast Gryfolion is pretty strong. Not even Dragoon can take him on and win.Rei gave a low whistle.

Impressive.

Rei stretched gracefully and carefully let his magical aura flare up around him. The silverish aura warmed him up. But he frowned. Powerful Heartless signatures were coming his way. Cursing, he dissipated his aura before anyone could see it. Before Rei could move, a blast of dark energy, about the size of a basketball, slammed into him from out of nowhere, sending the poor teen crashing through the safety railing. But, before he could plunge into the icy cold water below, a strong gloved hand grabbed his.

Pale blue met crimson red.

The young man known as Robert gave a thin smile and spoke in a deep voice. "I had a feeling you were in trouble," he grunted. "And it would seem I was right." Rei smiled weakly but his eyes grew wide as he picked up on a second blast heading for Robert. "Look out!" He cried. Robert cried out in pain as another blast hit him in his back. Hard.

**KER-SPLASH**

Both teens plunged into the icy water and surfaced, gasping for air. "Well, this is just great." Robert grumbled, giving Rei a dirty look. Rei glared at him. "Believe me, this is not my idea." He muttered.

Up on the deck, everyone had heard the loud splash. "Uh, guys?" Kenny began uneasily. "Where's Rei and Kai?" Tyson and Max exchanged horrified looks before sprinting towards where they heard the loud splash. Upon arriving, the trio saw that some of the railings were indeed missing.

Rei looked up in time to see a slightly light green creature dive over his head. He knew what it was and what it looked like. It's head had the shape of a torpedo, that is if you counted the slight darkness from where it opened in the front with glowing yellow eyes, a very thin green body with webbed feet and wicked claws. They usually carried spears in their claws.

A Screwdiver. One of the few aquatic Heartless.

"DIVE!" Rei yelled. Robert saw the frantic look in Rei's eyes and the number of Screwdiver's circling them and hastily agreed. So, they both took deep breaths and dove under water, to see over twenty of the said Heartless, each waving a rather nasty looking spear.

_What are those things?!_ Robert wondered. Then he stared in awe as a bow of golden lightning cackled in Rei's slender hands. Rei drew the bow string back as an arrow formed. With a grin, he let it sail above them. Instantly, bright light flashed everywhere and the two teens had to shield their eyes to avoid being blind. But, Robert did hear the Heartless' screeches of pain and unknowingly, crystallized ruby hearts were flying away as each Screwdiver was destroyed. When the light cleared, each Heartless was gone. And Rei pointed up and Robert nodded.

The two surfaced just as two life savers were thrown in front of them. With a little help from some people on board, the two were standing on the dry deck, shivering violently. Mariah handed the two thick towels. "Care to explain what happened?" She asked. Robert and Rei exchanged looks and silently agreed that they should not tell. At least not yet.

"Nothing happened Mariah." Rei said quietly. "Nothing at all."

...

"What happened to the boat that was just here?" Tyson asked frantically. They had arrived in London for some supplies. And had returned six hours later, only to find the ship was missing. "Sir, do you know what happened to the ship that was here earlier?" Max asked to a nearby police officer. "Yeah, it sailed away about an hour ago." And left.

Tyson, Kenny, and Max made a face. "We'll never get to Russia at this rate." Kenny whined. Lee and Rei exchanged grins. They knew what to do. "How about we head to the Beyblade Federation Association?" Lee suggested. "The what?" Tyson asked. "It's like a private government just for us Beyblader's." Rei explained.

"Race ya Rei!" Lee teased, taking off in a run towards the British BBA. Laughing, the elder neko-jin raced after him. Also laughing, the other three White Tigers ran to keep up.

**HONK**

Lee's eyes widen as a huge truck came towards Rei who was in the middle of crossing the street. "Look out!" He cried. Rei looked up sharply, before his form blurred and he reappeared on the other side of the street. Perfectly safe. The eight teenagers felt their jaws drop down in shock. Since when could Rei move that fast?

Rei tilted his head. "Well? You guys coming or what?" He asked. They face faulted, but they got up anyway, following him to a large building. Once inside, Rei asked a secretary if they could talk to Mr Dickenson. Unfortunately, they could not. So, the secretary got them a hotel room for the night. Tomorrow they would head to Paris on a high tech train.

After getting some hot chocolate, Mariah noticed the slightly glazed look in Rei's pale blue eyes. "Is everything okay?" She asked softly, sitting next to him. He looked up and turned a light pink. "Sorry." He mumbled. He sighed and glanced up to see the others looking at him in concern. Yes, even Kai was worried. "I know this may sound weird," he began. "But have any of you noticed that we seem to be having a lot of bad luck?" He pressed on. "Almost as if we were being targeted by someone."

Kenny frowned. "It is possible," he started out slowly. "That the home team may be behind this. Ooh, I really don't know." Kenny said unhappily.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Tyson looked up in curiosity. "Who could that be?" Max wondered. Kenny got up and answered it to reveal no one. He looked down to see a simple brown package sitting there. "Weird." He picked it up and closed the door. "What do you have there?" Lee asked, interested. Out popped a video.

"Let's see what's on it." Tyson suggested. Kai popped it into the tv that was in the room and instantly the image of a man with similar features to Tyson appeared on the screen. "That's my dad!" Tyson said in shock. "Your dad?!" Kai and Rei echoed in shock. "I'm guessing that he's in Egypt." Kenny mused. "He's an archeologist." Tyson muttered.

On the video, Mr Granger explained that bit-beasts were ancient scared spirits and that people would tend to use them for evil and destroy life itself. When the video ended, everyone was stunned. "Bit beasts are that old and powerful?" Kevin squeaked. Rei was silent. He remembered reading that bit-beasts were as old as time and were probably considered Gods among ancient civilizations.

**__****_Chapter 9_**__

The Next Day

Five hours before their train would arrive, they chose to eat at a café for breakfast. "Why would people want to steal bit-beasts?" Max asked. "I just don't get it." Tyson gave a reassuring smile that Max, Kai, Kenny and Rei did not believe for one minute. "Don't worry guys! We'll beat them no problem!" He said cheerfully, holding up the Dragoon blade.

Rei tensed, and Lee saw why. In a blur, something very shiny had embedded deep into their table. It was a very sharp dagger. Tiny droplets of black liquid splashed onto the cherry wood table. "What gives?!" Kai said angrily. Suddenly, a tan beyblade crashed into Tyson's hand, forcing his own white beyblade to go flying into another man's waiting hand. Tyson growled angrily. All the group could see that the person was very tall, had bandages covering their entire arms and glowing yellow eyes. The man seemed to smile.

"Give me back Dragoon ya creep!" Tyson yelled, chasing the man. Rei sighed. "We better follow before Tyson does something really stupid." They nodded and took chase.

When they reached Tyson, the creep who took Dragoon had lead them into some kind of alley. And now Kenny had a good sight of the man's bit beast. A very tall, and scary _mummy_ was slamming its fist on the white beyblade. "It's trying to force Dragoon out." Tyson said slowly. "So, where's the guy that took Dragoon?" Gary asked curiously. Rei's pupils dilated into slits as he scanned the shadows and frowned.

Aww nuts.

That was when the mummy decided to stop pounding on Tyson's beyblade and did something the group was never going to forget.

Snake like bandages reached out through the air and wrapped themselves firmly around Rei's throat. Rei choked as he was lifted into the air by the mummy bit beast. It was getting a little hard to breathe with the mummy cutting off his air supply."Rei!" Mariah cried. "Let him go ya creep!" Lee roared. The bandages dug deep into Rei's neck, drawing his black blood.

"Can't...breathe..." He rasped out.

"No."

Out of the shadows came the same man who took Dragoon and was slowly suffocating Rei to death. Those piercing yellow eyes locked onto Rei's fading blue ones. Did this man see the darkness that was the Heartless in him? If so, he was in big trouble.

"Go Gallon!" Lee roared out as he released the powerful black lion on the man, furious that he was hurting Rei. "You too Galux!" Mariah ordered. "Help them Galin!" Kevin cried. The leopard and the monkey rose from their beyblades and rushed at the man, only to bounce off. Much to the White Tiger's anger.

Suddenly, the man cried out, and was clutching his right arm, hissing in pain. And they saw why. A long, bloody red scratch marred his arm. As was the mummy's right arm. Rei landed on all fours and stood up, wincing slightly, rubbing his throat. Deep cuts ringed his throat. Black blood was still flowing, but Rei looked at the man with icy pale blue eyes. "Leave." Was all Rei said.

And he did.

The gang did fail to see the cuts pulsing as a soft green mist washed over them, leaving behind fresh, clear skin. At least, Rei thought no one did. However, Kai saw the faint green light around the cuts. His eyes narrowed. The puzzle that was Rei Kon just got more interesting.

...

That very same afternoon, they were getting ready to take an high speed train to Paris, France. "So, how fast is this train Kenny?" Max questioned. "Pretty fast. We'll be there in two hours." Kenny explained. Lee gave a low whistle, showing that he was impressed. "Then let's go!" Tyson cheered as they piled on. "After you Kai." Rei teased. "Hn." Kai grunted. Rei scowled, but just as he was about to climb on, he hesitated. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked quietly. Rei shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." He muttered back.

Rei took a seat towards the back, the other four White Tigers to the middle, and the Bladebreakers to the front. /Something doesn't feel right Driger./ Rei said uneasily as the train took off and a creature feature began. Why don't we go take a look?Driger suggested. Rei agreed and slipped away from everyone without them noticing.

His pale blue eyes searched every room only to find no one else was on this train. /Odd. You think other people would be here./ He mused. You're right.Driger agreed, also uneasy. Rei glanced at one of the tables in the dinner cart and was surprised to find a silver dollar.

/Cool. Someone left this behind./ He told Driger who blinked in confusion. Rei picked it up and flipped it. /Heads I go back to the movie. Tails I freak out by being on a ghost train./ It landed on his hand and he looked at it and sweat dropped. /Tails. Figures./ He said dryly. And quickly headed back to the main cart.

Lee looked up, hearing the soft footsteps of Rei. And blinked when he realized that something was wrong with his friend. "Is something wrong Rei?" He asked gently. The others turned to see what was wrong.

Rei took a deep breath. "Guys, there's no one else on this train." He said slowly. "This is a joke." Tyson scoffed. "Probably Kai's doing anyway." Kai and Rei exchanged looks before they both broke into a run to opposite sides of the train. Kai to the navigation side and Rei to the pilots.

In the pilots seat, Rei found no one and was genuinely worried. /This isn't good./ He whispered. Before Driger could answer, something hard slammed into the back of Rei's head and he slumped on the console in an unconscious heap.

Kai also found no one at the navigation systems and ran back. "No one is piloting this train." He said grimily. Suddenly the train lurched forward, sending them flying. And the lights were shut off. "Where's Rei?" Mariah asked frantically. "Let's hope he's outside." Lee groaned, standing up. Wincing, they got up and slid the door open and stepped out into the eerie tunnels.

****

**_CREAK_**__

Kai's eyes narrowed. "We're not alone." He hissed as a pair of blood red, icy blue, and gleaming emerald eyes glowed from the shadows and three men in their early twenties slithered out of the shadows. One man with pale skin and slicked back black hair, another man with shaggy dark blue hair and the last was a bit taller than the others and had unruly dark green hair with bolts on his neck?!

"Who are you?!" Tyson demanded rudely, if not frantically. The man with the ruby red eyes grinned, revealing needle point fangs. "Forgive our manners," he began in a honey coated voice. "I am Sanquinex." The blue haired man grinned nastily. "And I am his little brother Lupinex." And the last man spoke in a very deep, cruel voice. "And among human kind, my name has always been Xan."

Lee's eyes widen in horror. "Human kind?!" He repeated. "Are you guys saying your some kind of monsters?!" Max squeaked. "And you shall know me as Cenotaph." The two teams whirled around to see the bandaged man from earlier standing behind them. "I believe you are looking for this person?"

And he threw an unconscious Rei at their feet. Rei groaned, but did not stir. "If you defeat us, we'll let him go. If not, we get your bit beasts. Doesn't that sound good Bladebreakers and White Tigers?" Lee and Kai froze. _How do they know our team names?_ They thought at the same time. "Agreed." Tyson said reluctantly. The dragon blader glanced anxiously at his unconscious friend, hoping Rei would wake up and help them. But he did not.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

Pretty soon, a lion, a leopard, a grizzly bear, a spider monkey, a phoenix, a dragon and a large turtle were battling some of the fiercest monsters of all times. For Sanquinex it was a hungry vampire. Lupinex a deadly werewolf and Xan Frankenstein's monster. While the two teams were slowly losing, Rei was rapidly gaining consciousness. His pale blue eyes fluttered open and without Cenotaph noticing, sat up. Hm. Should he do it? Rei grinned slyly. What are you up to?Driger asked curiously. /You'll see soon enough./ Rei promised.

_Come on Dragoon, you can do it._ Tyson thought grimily. They were losing and Tyson knew it. Suddenly, Cenotaph was thrown into a very surprised Xan and they both crashed into one of the tunnel walls. Everyone gaped. "What the-?!" Max yelped. Rei came from behind them, rubbing his throbbing head, blue eyes cold. "You okay?" Kenny whispered to him. Rei merely nodded and pulled not only his launcher from his pocket but what also appeared to be a silver dollar.

"Hey wolfie!" Rei called. Lupinex growled darkly at the nickname. "Heads or tails," he flipped the coin into the air and Lupinex whimpered in fear. "You loose!" The coin landed neatly into the bit and Rei released a very pleased white tiger into the air. Instead of his usual green glow, Driger was glowing a molten silver. "Argh!" Lupinex howled as his beyblade was thrown from the match, still smoking. That only left Sanquinex and his vampire.

Kenny suddenly yelled out a way to take out Sanquinex. "And how do you defeat a vampire?!" He yelled. Max's eyes widen. "A cross! Of course! Draciel!" Tyson soon caught on. "Dragoon!" He yelled. "DOUBLE TEAM NOW!" Both boys shouted as one.

The white beyblade and the green one launched themselves into the air, blurred together and formed a huge, glowing white cross in the air. The vampire was soon out of the match. "We won!" Kevin cheered. Just then, an SUV pulled up and some medical people poured out. "We'll meet again." Sanquinex hissed, and soon all four Dark Bladers disappeared into the shadows. Fading out like ghosts.

"Is everyone alright?" One med asked. "Who was driving this train?" Another demanded. Tyson gave a weak smile. "It's a long story sir." He told them. As they drove towards their destination, Rei was lost in thought.

_Those Dark Bladers aren't human,_ he thought. _They'll be back. I know they will._ His eyes harden. _And when they do, I'll be ready for them._


	7. Death of a Friend

A/N: Same as before

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own a thing**__**

**_Chapter 10_**__

Paris, France

The Following Day

"I can't believe you made us miss breakfast Tyson." Kenny grumbled. When the two had woken up in their lucius resort rooms, everyone else was already gone for the day. "Where are the others anyway?" He continued.

"Let's see, Max said he was gonna go shopping and Rei and the other White Tigers said something about getting a real home cooked meal." Kenny was surprised. "Their loss. What about Kai?" At this, Tyson scowled and pulled out a note to read it out loud. "'I've gone ahead to do some training. Go ahead without me.'" Tyson growled. Kenny sighed. Sometimes Tyson was a little too childish for his tastes. Besides, they all agreed to meet at the Eiffel Tower that very same afternoon.

...

Actually, Tyson had been mistaken. Only the four White Tigers went to get a home cooked meal. Not Rei. Instead, Rei chose to do a little sightseeing.

Rei frowned. Something didn't feel right. He activated Scan and the black visor appeared over his eyes. He scanned his surroundings and froze. For some strange reason, Riku's, Donald's and Goofy's energy was still in the air. Meaning they were nearby. _They're here in this world. I don't believe it,_ Rei thought in shock as he deactivated Scan.

Hm?

Rei glanced down to see the ground trembling. What was going on? Curious, he looked up and froze. Even though he saw dust in the distance, Rei could make out a number of those shield welding Defender's coming his way. They're eyes each glowing an eerie red or blue. Panicking, he started to run as if his life depended on it.

He jumped into the air to avoid being hit by a blast of fire. Although it missed him, it crashed into a building, effectively sending it to the ground in pieces. By jumping into the air, Rei managed to grab a hold of a ledge of a roof. Barely clinging on. "Someone help!" He cried. "Hang on Sora!" Yelled a familiar voice. Out of the corner of his eyes, Rei made out the form of a pale Riku. Riku was the one who called out to him. Even when he looked completely different, Riku was still able to recognize him.

A Defender slammed into the building that Rei was clinging to. It started to crack. Rei cried out, and clung only tighter. Donald and Goofy quickly appeared behind Riku. "We can't get anywhere near him." Donald said angrily. Another Defender slammed into the building and the building caved in. Rei yelled out as he began to plunge for the ground.

"WIND!" Donald screamed out, waving up his staff. White mist caught Rei and Donald strained as he struggled to put Rei to safety. But, just as Rei was placed gently onto one of the high railings of the Eiffel Tower, the Defender Heartless were all over his three friends. "No!" Rei cried, peering over. _Come on, where are they?_ Rei was panicking, his friends hadn't emerged from the growing pile of Heartless.

Finally, the three leapt for the railings where Rei was, only to be swiped away by a Solider. They screamed as they fell to the ground and into the hungry Heartless.

...

The others, minus Kai and Rei had finally joined up with Tyson and Kenny. "Isn't this a great view Lee?" Mariah asked dreamily. "Hey, what's going on down there?" Kevin asked suddenly. "What are you talking about?" Max asked. "Something's happening down at the bottom of the tower." Kevin pointed down below where only a sea of black seemed to cover the rocky ground.

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!"

At the sound of the anguished wail, they stiffened. "That sounded like Rei." Gary said uneasily.

...

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!" Rei shrieked. The second the three bodies crashed sickeningly into the ground, the Heartless disappeared and the neko-jin quickly jumped down gracefully. The Heartless had left behind a bunch of dust. Rei coughed heavily. "Riku!" He called out, choking. "Donald! Goofy!" He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the people. Apparently, they didn't see anything happening.

That itself was odd.

"Guys?" Rei called hopefully. He turned around and paled. Lying in broken heaps underneath the tower was Riku, Donald and Goofy. He padded up to them and kneeled down. Rei brushed a lock of silver hair from Riku's peaceful face. "Guys? You have to wake up." He pleaded, shaking them, his voice was beginning to crack. "This isn't funny." He stood up. "Help!" He cried. "Somebody!" Silence. "Anybody." His voice fell into a whisper. "Help." Thick pearly white tears started to flow down his face as he once more kneeled next to his dead friends.

He cried softly into his knees, trembling. Rei?Rei looked up to see Driger in a spirit form, although human, sitting next to him. He basically looked like Rei, only with white hair and green eyes. /They're gone Driger and it's all my fault!/ Rei sobbed. Driger simply hugged the poor teen, letting Rei cry out his sorrows. That was when something strange happened.

Ruby crystallized hearts left their bodies, which were digitized instantly. Rei stopped crying and looked up with curious red rimmed eyes. What was going on? Before Rei could blink, all three crystal hearts flew into him, sending warmth coursing through him. It seems they want to be apart of you even when they're gone. They must've truly cared for you Rei.Driger said softly. /I guess.../

Rei stood up shakily. /We better leave before someone asks questions./ Driger nodded and returned to his bit. Very much like the Dark Bladers, Rei vanished from the stunned passerby's sights.

...

Ten minutes had passed since they heard the wail from down below and with Gary saying that it was Rei who made that painful cry, the others couldn't help but be worried for the elder neko-jin.

No one noticed Rei appearing in the shadows. Rei, still getting use to the fact that his heart was now merged with Riku', Donald's and Goofy's hearts, he missed sensing the Dark Bladers stepping from the shadows to challenge the two teams. He also failed to see Kai showing up and also taking on the Dark Bladers. After all, it was Dranzer who landed the winning move to send the Dark Bladers running.

What did catch Rei's attention was the overwhelming power of a bit-beast. He looked up to see a boy about his own current age stepping out. Wavy bright green hair and cheerful blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, a sleeveless bright blue trench coat, off white pants, brown ankle high boots and a bright blue French burette on his head.

The boy introduced himself as Oliver, the French beyblade champion. /What is it with mythical bit beasts showing up?/ Rei grumbled. What do you mean?Driger questioned. /First was Robert and Gryfolion who is a griffin, the Dark Bladers had monsters for their bit beasts. And now Oliver has a unicorn for a bit beast./ Driger was impressed. How do you know all that?He asked. Rei grinned. /I guess my magic is getting stronger. That's how I knew./

The Next Day

Once again, Rei chose to slip away from the others so he could relax without having to worry about the World Championships in Russia in a few weeks. At least he got rid of Maleficent's demon goons. At least, he hope so.

"Ouch!" Cried a female voice. Oops. He had accidently ran into someone. "Sorry about that." Rei said sheepishly, helping a pretty brunette woman who was in her early twenties to stand up. She was wearing a stylish pale lavender dress suit. "Seems we found our main attraction." Mused a warm female voice. Rei blinked and looked up to see two more identical women in similar dress suits. Only one wore a rosy red suit and the other an pearl white one. "My name is Lily." Said the one in the white dress. "And I'm Rose." Said the one in red. "And I'm Lavender." This came from the woman he had bumped into. Rei raised an eyebrow. Lily saw this and sighed. "Our mother had a fetish for flowers." She explained.

Oh.

Recalling what one of them said before, he spoke up. "I'm sorry. But did you say main attraction?" He asked slowly. Rose grinned slyly. "We host a fashion show here every year. And you my dear friend are going to be our main star." She said happily. Rei turned a light red. The triplet sisters dragged a blushing Rei down towards a building that was already gathering a large crowd outside.

Shrugging off Lily's grip, Rei explained his little situation. "Little problem." They looked at him in curiosity. "What?" Lavender questioned. Rei sighed. "I can't be in your show as someone will recognize me." He gestured to his long black and red hair as well as his unusual blue eyes. Lavender held up a couple of bottled hair dye and Rose held out some colored contacts. "No problem. Leave it to us!" They said together. "However, you'll need to use a false name." Lily warned. Rei paused and then he smiled as he decided on what name he'll use.

"Sora."

...

Oliver had invited the two teams to the fashion show he was hosting. That is, right after he and Tyson had a tie in a beyblade match. For some odd reason, Mariah couldn't find Rei anywhere. And the boys thought Rei was lucky that he didn't have to see some stupid show. So far, the show had been going on for about two hours and nothing exciting happened. That is, until it came down to the last act.

A smiling Lily in a simple white sun dress and white heeled shoes came up to the mike and gave a cheerful smile to everyone. "I'm sure you people have heard of the old tales of warriors fighting demons and other beings?" The audience members nodded, confused. "Well, we have a very special treat!" Lily squealed. "We have a real live warrior here!"

****

**_FWIP_**__

Suddenly, a pure crystallized black arrow was quivering in the wall right next to Kevin's ear. Silently, a very tall, menacing figure slithered out of the shadows. Lee frowned. Something about this didn't feel right.

The figure had a height of seven feet and was cloaked in pure darkness. All the people could see was a pair of glowing, red eyes glaring out from underneath the hood. Lily began to back up in fear, showing signs that this was **not** supposed to be happening. "What is that thing?" Max asked shakily, looking at the demonic creature with fear.

Suddenly, the creature screeched out in pain and was clawing at its chest where a shiny handle could be seen. "You're fight is with me. Not with them." Purred a rich, deep voice. The terrified audience watched in awe as a tall teenager stepped out of the shadows. A blue green covered silver sword was being gripped tightly in his right hand. "Rei?!" Tyson yelped. Lee shook his head.

No.

Not Rei.

Soft, golden brown spikes framed the delicate face, high cheekbones, and rosy pink lips. Cold aquamarine eyes watched the demon with pure hatred. The teen wore a shimmering blood red shirt, black silk pants, black knee high boots, and a sleeveless black trench coat. {_"Sora..."_} It rasped, reaching a rotting grey hand towards the emotionless teenager. "Look out!" Mariah screamed.

Slowly, and quiet suddenly, a dangerous grin appeared on Sora's delicate and sweet face. "Feh, it's time to end this." A bright blue aura rose up around him, and seemed to stretch out for the demon. Pillars of bright blue light rising from the ground. "HYAA!" Sora lunged with the sword held in an offense position. He blurred for a second and reappeared behind the demon on the other side of the stage.

For a second, nothing happened. Then everyone gasped as the demon gave a gurgle before slumping to the ground, dead.

Sora stood over the demon's dead body and before anyone could blink, he plunged his right hand deep into its chest. With a grunt, Sora ripped his hand back out. Soaked in thick bluish green liquid, was a pulsing black crystallized heart. "Now you die." He said coldly. This confused the people. Wasn't the demon dead already?

Sora then threw the crystal heart into the air and held out his right hand. Instantly bright red gold flames burned there. "FIRAGA!" He roared out. A fire ball about the size of a basketball slammed into the crystal which promptly turned into dust. Sora snorted and before their very eyes, he vanished in the same manner as the Dark Bladers. When it was over, the two teams sunk into their seats.

"Do you think he's working with the Dark Bladers?" Gary asked worriedly. "I don't know." Kenny admitted weakly. What he just saw would scare anyone to death. Even the bravest of fighters.

...

'Sora' then reappeared in the very same room that Rei and Kai shared. Slowly, aquamarine eyes became pale blue and golden brown hair melted into pure rich black with red high lights. Rei grinned to himself. For once Donald's shape shifting magic came in handy.

/One demon down. Eight more to go./ He muttered to Driger. They are going to figure out sooner or later that you're not normal.Driger pointed out. Rei sighed. /I know I should tell them. But, if I tell them, then chaos and destruction will surely follow./ Rei said sadly.

Suddenly, Kai came in. "Where were you?" He asked sharply. A bit annoyed by Kai's attitude, Rei answered just as sharply. "Out. I just got back. Why?" Kai frowned. "Nothing. Be ready. For tomorrow we head to Italy."

Rei blinked and watched Kai leave. Rei sighed. Seems things were getting harder and harder to hide with each passing day. Only time would tell when the Heartless would come and allow this world to fall into darkness like so many have before.

**_Chapter 11_**__

_"Wake up you lazy bum!" Called a sweet and very familiar voice. Rei groaned and his eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. The neko-jin bolted up as he finally knew where he had heard the voice before. Kairi! He glanced down, recognizing the right red jumpsuit, yellow shoes one size too big, fingerless white gloves, white tee-shirt jacket and the dangling three pointed crown necklace. He then realized he was sitting on a sandy beach with warm water lapping at his feet. _

_Looking up, he was met with a shocking sight. Somehow, the Kairi in front of him was only fourteen years old! He looked around wildly and soon spotted a fifteen year old Riku. Both even wore their old outfits. For Kairi it was a black skin tight tank top with a white spaghetti strap tank top over it, a purple mini skirt and white tennis shoes. For Riku it was a skin tight sleeveless yellow tee-shirt, skin tight black shorts, black belts holding up bright blue pants up to the knees, black tennis shoes and black gloves._

_He turned around to see a girl and two boys. The girl had wavy dark hair and dreamy emerald eyes and always wore a yellow sun dress. The eldest boy had wild orange hair and laughing dark blue eyes and pretty much wore an off white sleeveless shirt and puffy orange pants. And the youngest boy had messy dark blond hair and friendly sapphire eyes. He always chose to wear one pant leg shorter than the other, and a yellow and blue vest. They were Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. _

_This wasn't happening!_

_"You okay Sora? You look a little pale." Selphie said worriedly. "I'm fine." Rei said shakily, waving his hands wildly. But, was everything with the Heartless and the Beyblade world merely a dream? And nothing more? Recalling his fondest memories of his loyal friends, the Keymaster knew that his friends counted on him and would not let him down. Besides, it didn't do well to dwell on the past._

_The neko-jin looked up to see the skies growing dark as if a storm was brewing. The winds picked up and Rei shivered. His tee-shirt jacket did not do well on stormy nights. The once clear blue skies was now an ugly purplish black with a huge black ball glowing in the skies. Red lightning cackled all around it, sending a chill down his spine. The Islanders began to laugh cruelly as he frantically dodged lightning bolts. It almost appeared that Rei was dancing. _

_"Now, why do you have to keep acting like an idiot Sora? We all know you are one." Tidus said, mockingly. Rei did not have a chance to answer as he was hit by a lightning bolt. And the only thing Rei knew was pain._

_ And a lot of it._

_ Rei let out an inhuman howl of agony as he felt his whole body burn with hot molten fire. And through the hazy mist of pain, Rei could make out his creamy pale skin turning a pure ebony black. _

_Heartless._

_As his eyes drifted shut for one last time, he heard a very familiar voice hiss softly into his ear before darkness could claim him._

_ "Soon."_

...

Rei bolted up in his bed, his sweaty body making his night clothes cling to him. Apparently during the night, his hair had come undone, so silky black and red hair fell around him as he drew in shaky breaths. _That did not just happen_, he thought uneasily, still shivering. He glanced to the clock on his bedside table. A little after six in the morning. Just great.

Groaning, Rei took a quick shower and chose to change into something else entirely since he did not feel up to his usual outfit. He pulled on a sleeveless black tee-shirt, dark blue silk tunic pants that were tied around the ankles, black fighting slippers, instead of a red headband he made sure it was black with a silver yin-yang on the front, and fingerless silver trimmed black gloves. He also left a note behind before he took off for the park to relax from his vicious nightmare.

The gang had arrived in Italy the afternoon before and had found Enrique, the boy Oliver sent them too. All they found was a selfish blond haired blue eyes brat. Rei snickered as he recalled Enrique's choice of clothing. A long sleeved yellow shirt, a red tee-shirt vest, green cloth pants and brown ankle high boots. Major fashion disaster.

And Tyson, being the stubborn mule he is, challenged the more experienced blader to a match and soon lost to the mystical bit beast. Luckily, there would be a rematch this very afternoon.

Rei sighed heavily as he sat underneath a huge oak tree. Each day he knew Kai was getting more suspicious of him. So it was getting that much harder to hide the knowledge of the other worlds and the Heartless. You sure you're okay?Driger asked softly. He had never seen Rei like this before. Of course, he only knew Rei for a few short months.

The White Tiger spirit appeared in human form and kneeled next to Rei. Is it about the friends you lost in Paris?He asked gently. Rei's eyes watered slightly, but he did not cry. It would seem the war against the darkness was now beginning to take its toll on him. His golden brown skin was rapidly losing its sheen, and black circles were beginning to appear under his wary blue eyes. "I just don't know anymore Driger." He whispered. Driger sighed and hugged him gently. Rei smiled at the affection the tiger was showing him.

Hm?

Both Rei and Driger looked up sharply. A feeling of dread settling deep within their souls, leaving the two shivering slightly. This time, Driger did not remain see-through. He became solid. At the sounds of terrible screeching, Rei stood up fast. Eyes flashing furiously. "It's those demons Maleficent created." He growled.

What the-?!

Rei looked about wildly as people were screaming in fear and panicking, and it hit him like a tone of bricks. "Oh man, don't tell me they can see and hear them now!" He groaned. Looks like it.Driger said dryly. "You better transform now." Rei said shakily as the remaining demons slithered out of the shadows, welding five foot black swords. Driger nodded hastily.

Bright, neon green light lit up the park, and a massive white tiger stood there. Its glittering white fur was covered by an eerie green glow. The elder neko-jin hopped onto its back, clung tightly to its mane, and the dynamic duo took off for the roof tops.

The second they landed on a brick building, Rei glanced around and swore in Chinese. Apparently, Maleficent made them very powerful as they were right behind the two. _I just hope they don't go after my friends,_ he prayed.

...

Meanwhile, while Rei and Driger were running for their lives from Maleficent's demonic creatures, Oliver had shown up in Italy to talk to Enrique about the two competing Beyblade teams. The White Tigers and the Bladebreakers.. The two sat at a café, drinking and talking.

"There seems to be something quiet different about these Bladebreakers. Separating them from ordinary Beyblade teams." Oliver mused. Enrique nodded as he took a sip of his latté. "Although that Rei character gives me the creeps. I swear he's not even human."

Oliver frowned. "I am afraid I never met him while they were in Paris. I think he mainly stays to himself." He said quietly. "Why does Rei scare you? I thought nothing could frighten you." Enrique sighed. "I think it's his eyes. Something about them makes you feel like he can see into your soul." He explained. Oliver was silent before he spoke up once more.

"Isn't your rematch with Tyson coming up? I mean, that boy could surprise you." And walked away, leaving a stunned Italian champion behind. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" He mumbled, paying for their drinks and went to get ready for his rematch.

...

Rei and the white tiger had been dodging and running from the demons for some time now and Driger was beginning to tire out. In fact, they had been running all morning and well into the afternoon. Now, the two were heading back towards the resort the two Beyblade teams were staying at. "Oof!" Rei grunted in pain as he had a three hundred pound tiger thrown on top of him. Somehow, one of the demons managed to throw knock him off, and toss Driger onto him.

****

**_CRASH_**__

They fell through the roof and into an empty room. Rei coughed heavily as he choked on the dust. Sensing his distress, Driger quickly returned to his bit. Now Rei could breathe once more. _Heal_, he thought and gave a thin smile as he felt his healing magic kick in and healed his broken ribs from the impact. Rei stood up slowly and brushed off the dust from his clothes.

He looked around frantically for a way to stop the demons from completing their mission in killing him. Spotting the three inch thick glass window, he grinned nastily to the demons and held out his right hand. Bright red gold flames cackled there, swirling lazily. "Goodbye." He said a little too cheerfully. And fired the blast of magic that was waiting to be released from his hand. "FIRAGA!"

Rei leapt back as the eight demonic creatures shrieked with pain as their seven foot bodies burst into bright red flames. His grin faded when one of the dying demons lurched forward and shoved him through the glass window. The second his body went through the window, shattered glass flew everywhere and the room proceeded to explode.

...

Down below, Max and Kenny were congratulating Tyson on his victory against Enrique. The two foreign bladers were also along for the ride. "By the way, what happened to Rei?" Tyson asked Lee. The White Tiger captain shrugged. "He left a note that he was going to take a walk. Hasn't been back since." Lee explained.

****

**_CRASH! BOOM!_**__

The ground shook as an explosion could be heard within the air. "What was that?!" Max yelped fearfully. "It's coming from above us." Tyson said slowly. "Look out!" Oliver cried, see shards of glass raining down. They dove to safety just in time. The glass clattered onto the ground, shattering even more.

And something else, something **big** crashed into the ground, leaving a shallow crater behind. When the gang crawled out, someone clad in black, stumbled out of the hole, cursing softly in Chinese.

Pale blue eyes met their's.

"R-Rei?!" The neko-jin froze before slowly turning around to see all ten teenagers looking at him in awe and in concern.

Damn it.

"What happened?!" Mariah demanded shrilly. Rei winced. But, silence was all she received. Growling, she stormed up and to everyone's shock, slapped Rei across the face. Rei rubbed his stinging cheek, blue eyes wide. "Damn it Rei! You can't keep your emotions locked up!" She cried. "We're your friends! You can tell us anything!" She pleaded. Oliver and Enrique exchanged looks. "Have you guys met Robert yet?" Oliver questioned.

Robert?

"Isn't that the same guy we met on the ship in London?" Kevin asked curiously. Defiantly. Rei winced again and rubbed his chest, right where his heart was. From within his bit, Driger tensed, sensing the darkness within Rei's heart growing. Would there be any light left?

And hope for the other worlds?


	8. Shadow Rei and Russia

A/N: Here you go

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you may recognize**__**

**_Chapter 12_******

Oliver and Enrique took them to see Robert in his castle all the way in Germany in a blimp of all things during a raging storm no less!

The French Beyblader glided the blimp down gently like a professional to the top of an old fashioned castle. However, the second they stepped outside, all but Enrique, Oliver and Rei were soaked to the bone. Enrique and Oliver each had an umbrella in their hands, but Rei was using his Wind magic to keep the rain from soaking him.

"May I help you?" Rumbled a low voice. The gang, minus three, jumped. Standing in the shadows, was an elderly man dressed as a butler. Oliver smiled. "Hello Wallace. Could you please let Robert know we're here?" The man nodded shortly. "Follow me." He rumbled, gesturing for them to follow.

Gulping, Tyson struggled to keep up as the group of eleven followed the old man down a long hall and into a cozy looking library. Sitting on a comfy chair was Robert, who was reading a book. To say the least, the purple haired teen was pleasantly surprised to see them and carefully marked his page and sat the book down.

"Wallace, why don't you show our guests to their rooms? I'd like to speak to Rei personally." Robert's red eyes met Rei's curious blue ones and the teen gave a slight nod. "I'll be with you guys in a few minutes." Rei called over his shoulder as the elderly man led the two teams to another part of the castle. When they left, Rei glanced at the bemused trio curiously. "Johnny, he's here." Said Robert.

/Johnny?/ Rei questioned. Johnny?Driger echoed.

A boy slightly younger than he, came out. Spiky, gravity defying dark auburn hair and sharp blue eyes glared out. The boy wore a dark blue tee-shirt, a grey vest, grey shorts and brown ankle high boots.

Ye-ouch

Rei and Driger winced at the same time. For the two could actually feel Johnny's bit beast fiery power and boy, Rei knew he didn't want to make Johnny angry that was for sure. "You've got some explaining to do." Johnny growled in a scratchy kind of voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rei stammered, backing up slightly. He turned around to leave, but he didn't get very far. Rei's vision swarmed and he clutched his throbbing head and whimpered in pain as a bolt of agony shot through him. "Hey, are you okay?" Oliver asked uneasily, and knelt next to the whimpering older teen.

Suddenly, a low inhuman sound left Rei's lips. it was the sound between a growl and a howl. Hearing the strangled cry, the two teams ran back in. Very suddenly, Rei stopped making the weird sounds and slowly stood up. His bangs, shadowing his eyes. "Rei?" Mariah called softly.

Silence.

Rei leapt over them, and was holding a gleaming silver sword and was pointing it at them in complete and utter silence. "Come on man, this isn't funny!" Lee snapped. Rei lunged for Lee, with the intent to kill. Instincts barely kicked in, and Lee jumped back to avoid being hit. "What the hell are you doing Kon?!" Kai snarled.

Rei finally looked up and even Kai stepped back in shock. Pupil less blue eyes watched them emotionlessly. "Why are you doing this Rei?!" Tyson asked shrilly. Rei's lips suddenly twisted into a nasty grin. "Fool. I am of a far more powerful being than that brat." He purred. His eyes now revealed an inner madness. "And I am not as kind hearted as my weaker half."

Say WHAT?!

"If you're not Rei, then who, or what are you?!" Max demanded fearfully. That twisted smile grew even wider. "Now you die." The possessed Rei growled and lunged for the final time. The four European Beyblader's held up their beyblades. "Sorry man." Enrique said sadly. "Time to say goodnight kitten." Johnny growled as they sent their beyblades to crash into Rei's head.

Four beyblades slammed into the back of Rei's head, and the neko-jin slumped to the ground, unconscious. The sword vanishing in tiny gold and silver stars.

Mariah carefully laid Rei's head onto her lap. She brushed a lock of red stained black bangs from his sleeping face. "Oh Rei, what are we going to do with you?" She whispered. "Why would Rei attack us like that?" Gary whispered. He was still in shock that his friend would try and do something like that.

Soft whimpers caught Mariah's attention and she looked down to see Rei shivering violently in her lap. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and quickly took it away. "Guys, he's burning up." She said softly. Lee checked as well and grew pale with fright. "She's right." He said grimily. Robert had a doctor rushed over and after a few minutes of examination. The doctor announced that Rei had a slight touch of the flu combine with exhaustion. Which explained how he got sick so fast.

While Rei remained invalid, Johnny challenged Kai to a match and humiliated the former Shark Blader. Then, the four European bladers challenged the Bladebreakers for their place in the World Championships. The drawings came down to this: Oliver versus Max, Johnny versus Kai for a rematch, and Robert versus Tyson in a rematch.

Max and Oliver had came down to a tie, but Kai and Tyson won their matches. They even made friends with the Dark Bladers. Er-sort of.

While the match between the Bladebreakers and the Majestic's was happening, a certain neko-jin Beyblader was regaining consciousness. Rei blinked sleepy blue eyes as he sat up. /Driger?/ He tried. After Johnny had demanded that he reveal everything, his world had kinda faded after that. What happened that night? Driger appeared in human spirit form. Thank god you're alright!Rei raised an eyebrow.

/What? Did something bad happened?/ Driger gaped. Y-you mean you don't remember?He stuttered. Rei shook his head. /No. Should I have?/ He asked and blinked as he realized something. "Say, where is everyone?" He asked out loud. "They are down at Master Robert's new beystadium Master Rei." Came Wallace's grave voice. Rei jumped. "Sorry. Could you please tell me where it is?" The old man wrote down the directions and left.

Rei jumped out of bed and hastily changed into clean silk Chinese robes and pants. Stepping outside into warm fresh air, a silver aura flared up. Grinning silly, Rei concentrated onto the location and disappeared a second later.

...

The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the Majestic's, and the Dark Bladers stood outside the arena. "Man, Europe is so cool." Max sighed happily. "The next time you guys come, call first." Enrique said dryly. A long black limo pulled up and Mr Dickenson came out. "Hey guys!" Called a cheerful voice. They turned to see a smiling Rei running up to them. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Mariah asked sternly. Rei turned red. "Heh, heh," Rei cackled nervously. "I guess I'm just a fast healer."

"Well, good luck in the World Championships. You'll need it." Johnny said quietly. "Good luck my young friend." Said Sanquinex. "Russia, here we come!" Tyson cheered.

LET IT RIP !

**_Chapter 13_**__

Moscow, Russia

1 Week later

Tyson rubbed a hand over the frosty window of their compartment and looked out at the passing scenery eagerly. They had been traveling by train for over a week now. "This is great!" He said happily, leaning into the comfortable chair. Kenny on the other hand, was far from being happy. Since they were in Russia, Rei and the White Tigers wore much thicker, warmer clothes.

For Rei it was a thick high collar white turtleneck, black cloth pants, black ankle high boots and his normal headband.

Mariah was now wearing a bright pink turtleneck, white cloth pants, tan ankle high boots and warm white gloves.

Lee wore a wolfish grey turtleneck, grey cloth pants, tan ankle high boots and his normal bandages covering his arms and fingers.

Kevin was now wearing a pale blue turtleneck, dark blue cloth pants and brown ankle high boots and thick brown gloves. Gary wore a thick dark green sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and black ankle high boots.

"Remember guys," he began as they, minus Kai, glanced at the smaller teen curiously. "We know absolutely nothing about the home team. All Dizzi can gather is that their extremely ruthless and will do anything, and I mean **anything** to win." He warned darkly. Just then, the train pulled up to the station. Rei and the White Tigers slipped on very thick fur coats and the Bladebreakers and Kenny their BBA winter coats, slung their bags over their shoulders and stepped out into the chilly air.

Rei shivered. For the air of Moscow was lingering with the tint of Heartlessness. Since the blood of a Heartless ran through his veins, he was drawn to the darkness.

"Is everything okay?" Rei looked up to see that it was Max who had asked the question, for the blond was watching me with concern. "You looked a bit pale. You're not getting sick again are you?" Rei gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Max. I'm fine." He answered softly. "So, where's the hotel Chief?" Tyson asked, trying to keep his hands warm. Kenny took out a sheet of paper that had the address written in _Russian_ out. "Er, my Russian's a bit rusty." Kenny said sheepishly.

Hm?

Rei took the paper from Kenny, glanced at it briefly and pointed down the street. "It's just two blocks straight and to the right." This impressed Kai, who was half Russian. "Just how many languages do you know?" He whispered to Rei, who was the only one to hear. Rei turned a light pink. "About twenty." He muttered back to Kai who was satisfied with the answer.

The elder neko-jin stopped completely and tilted his head as he was filled with a terrible coldness. _Heartless,_ he thought angrily. And the energy was coming from a mere block away. _I have to lead it away from the others. But how?_ Now, a motorist on a sleek black motorcycle was just driving by when Rei stopped the driver with a little time magic.

Taking the man's helmet, he put it on and took the bike from the stunned man. "Sorry! But I need to borrow this!" He called and started it up and zoomed off down the road. Leaving behind eight very shocked teenagers. "What just happened?" Tyson asked finally. "I have no idea.." Said Kenny.

Er.....

...

_At least they'll be safe,_ Rei thought as he drove at ana alarming speed down the streets. He let out an angered hiss of pain as a curved blade sliced his right shoulder. Obviously made from a Bandit as they were the only Heartless to weld curved swords. Ignoring the hot pain in his shoulder and that the fact he had blood flowing down, he pressed on, not knowing he passed a surprised home beyblade team on his way through the streets.

He turned around a corner and cursed softly. He had hit a dead end. Still cursing under his breath, he ripped the helmet off and his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead and he was breathing heavily. "Aww, is the widdle boy scared?" Mocked a rough voice. Rei stiffened and slowly turned around to see four boys about a year or two younger than him.

One with blood red hair and icy blue eyes in all white, another with light lilac hair and eyes and wore dark maroon and tan furred clothing, a smaller boy with dark purple hair and cruel red eyes that wore a pilot outfit and the last was a tall boy with wild blond hair and icy blue eyes also in a pilot outfit, stood there. All four had their arms crossed and they looked angry.

/Don't tell me, the home team, right?/ Rei asked dryly. Driger winced. Unfortunately, yes. They are the Demolition Boys. The red head, Tala, is their leader. Then there's Spencer the oldest and Ian is the youngest. The one with the crazed lilac eyes is Bryan. They're all bad news.Driger growled. Rei groaned. Could things get any worse?

_{"Keymaster..."}_

Okay, there was that.

Rei scanned the area for any traces of the Heartless and glimpsed a flash of silver. What in the world?! Rei's pale blue eyes widen in horror as a massive featureless shadowy being rose behind the unsuspecting Bryan. "Look out!" He cried and he dove forward and shoved the angry Russian teen to the ground. Bryan was about to retort an answer when he heard Rei's soft gasp of pain. He looked up sharply to see a curved blade jamming slightly out of Rei's stomach. With a sickening sound, the sword was removed from his stomach and Rei slumped into a horrified Bryan's arms and into unconsciousness.

"He's dying." Tala said flatly. "What about that program Boris was working on? That may be his only hope of survival." Ian said shakily. Spencer lifted Rei's body up from Bryan and they made their way to an old Abbey on the outskirts of town. Apparently, they arrived minutes after the White Tigers and Bladebreakers leave. Boris was a man in his fifties with slicked back dark violet hair and cold grey eyes. He had raised the Demolition Boys since they were very young. And he appeared to know Kai very well.

Tala explained their sticky situation and Boris ordered the scientists of the Abbey to strip Rei down and to put him into a cryogenic tank. After awhile, Rei was placed into a tank full of eerie bluish green liquid.

Nearby scientists started typing furiously at a number of computers, each trying to keep the dying boy alive. For he lost too much blood and would not make it unless they used **that** program. "Injecting the advance nano tech robots sir." One announced. Ian watched as the silver liquid that contained the microscopic machines enter Rei's bloodstream.

Very slowly, the muscle and tissue damage started to heal themselves up. Fresh, pink skin started to wash over the broken skin, leaving it fresh and clean. "Injection complete sir. Beginning the enhancement now." Rei's visible muscles began to increase slightly and so was his healing ability. It was now forty percent normal above human average. Of course, Rei wasn't entirely human. Now he was half a Heartless, and half cyborg.

Suddenly, the tank shattered, and aquamarine liquid washed onto the floor. Shivering, Rei stood up and opened his eyes. Bryan stepped back. He recalled that Rei had pale blue eyes.

Furious ruby red ones glared out instead.

Rei grinned, revealing needle point fangs. "Thank you for letting me free of that pathetic boy." He purred. He snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed in all black from head to toe. His ruby red eyes glowing like two jewels. "Ja." He teased and disappeared from their sights.

...

'Rei' reappeared behind the hotel, eyes glowing darkly. As if a mere human could control the most powerful Heartless general?

Yeah right.

...

"Hmmm." Rei sleepily opened his eyes. A creamy colored ceiling greeted him. He sat up in a rush. Soft, white blankets covered him. _How did I get here?_ He wondered. Shrugging, he got up, showered and dressed into thick clothes. A thick white turtleneck, black cloth pants, black anklet high boots, fingerless black gloves and he grabbed his dark brown fur coat and headed down stairs to the restaurant to find everyone, minus Kai, eating breakfast.

"Morning Rei." Kevin greeted warmly. Rei smiled, but frowned slightly. "Morning. Say, where's Kai?" He asked. "Oh, he left around dawn this morning." Kenny answered. "Hm. I'll see you guys later." Rei called, putting on his coat. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "The park, where else?" Rei answered.

"Wait for us Rei!" Gary cried, gathering their things, the White Tigers followed Rei outside. "And I'm gonna go pick up my mom. Her bus should be arriving in a few minutes." Said Max, also getting up.

Looked like Tyson and Kenny were alone for the day.

...

While Max went to greet Dr Judy and the All-Starz, Rei and the White Tigers headed for one of Russia's many parks to train for the World Championships.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Lee asked his friend worriedly while Gallon and Driger sparred. Rei blinked. "Yesterday..." He trailed off. His mind drew a blank. What did happen yesterday? Rei frowned. "I can't even remember." He shook his head. "Nothing at all?" Kevin asked curiously.

Rei shook his head again. "Nothing." Rei muttered. "Hey guys." They turned to see Judy along with the All-Starz and Max standing behind them. Besides the other three two Bladebreakers that is. "Wow. Looks like the whole gang is back together, huh?" Michael asked cheerfully. Emily glared at Mariah and vice versa. The two never could get along for some reason. Much to the others amusement.

Eddie frowned. "Say, I thought you guys had four members to your team?" He asked. "Yeah, what happened to Kai?" Steve questioned. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers exchanged uneasy looks. Kai had been gone far too long that day.

/Driger?/ Rei called out. Yes Rei?Rei took a deep breath. /Do you know where Kai is?/ He asked. He's at some place called the Abbey. Why?Rei frowned. /I think he might be in trouble./ He said grimly. "He's at some sort of Abbey." Rei said suddenly. "We were at an Abbey yesterday. Come on, he might be there." Tyson urged as both teams took off running. And left behind some very confused All-Starz.

"How did you know about the Abbey?" Max wheezed as they ran. "Just do." Rei grumbled. They skidded to a halt outside a ten foot gate. "Now what?" Kevin asked, panting. Rei simply grinned. "Stand back." He ordered. Shakily, they did so.

****

**_SLASH_**__

They gaped as the gate just shattered into pieces. "Come on. Someone would've heard that by now." Rei hissed. That was when a number of armed guards ran by. "Hide!" Mariah snapped peevishly. All nine dove for nearby bushes and peeked out. "High tech security and weapons? What kind of abbey is this?" Gary asked in awe. "Obviously they're hiding something." Lee growled. "We gotta find Kai." Tyson insisted.

****

**_RING! RING!_**__

A high pitched alarm rang out. "We better do something fast!" Kenny squeaked. "We just tripped an alarm!" Rei's pupils dilated into slits as he saw some guards aim a spot light onto them. "Run!" He yelled as they bolted for different directions.

Rei slammed a fist into a guard's stomach. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. Somehow, Rei managed to avoid any more guards and slipped inside the building. He made sure to stay to the shadows as he made his way through the endless halls. I know this may sound odd, but why does it seem you know your way around?Driger asked. Rei shrugged. /I have no idea. But I'm not about to ask./ He told him.

Pale blue eyes glanced up at the huge door. /I have a funny feeling Kai's in there./ He said uneasily. Rei opened the door and slipped inside. Lab equipment filled the room, and so did many computers. Rei shivered, for some reason he was getting a sense of deja vué from this room. But why? He called out Kai's name.

Silence.

"Hello Rei." Rei whirled around to see a man in his fifties with slicked back dark purple hair and dressed in the dark grey robes of the Abbey. His eyes were blocked by a black and red domino mask. A name surfaced up in Rei's memory. _Boris..._ he thought slowly. "Where's Kai?" Rei growled softly. "What are you doing here Rei?" Kai demanded sharply. Rei whirled around to see an angry Kai standing there.

Rei scanned Kai's empty gaze. Something did not feel right. Why was he getting signs of darkness from Kai's heart? "Hn. Take this." Kai tossed a familiar blue beyblade to him, and Rei easily caught it. Curious, Rei looked down and realized just who it was.

Dranzer.

Rei sighed heavily and pocketed Dranzer. The older teen turned to leave and stopped at the door and spoke, but did not turn around. "Just know this Kai Hitawari, you steep yourself into the darkness too long, and you'll be forever lost and I will not help you." And he vanished.

Kai simply watched him leave.

...

Outside, Rei stepped out with emotionless eyes. Max looked up worriedly. "There you are Rei. Did you find Kai?" He asked quickly. "I found him alright. And this." He held out the Dranzer blade with a scowl. "It would seem that not only did Kai abandon Dranzer but he has also joined the Demolition Boys."

WHAT?!

"We have the exhibition match tomorrow. And if Kai really did join them, we need to be ready." Kevin said with a heavy sigh. Rei recalled his words to Kai. Would he still refuse Kai's help if he fell into darkness?

Yes.

Yes he would.


	9. Sickness and Secrets

A/N: Here you go

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you'll recognize

**_Chapter 14_**__

Exhibition Match

White Tigers verus Demolition Boys

"Why would Kai betray us?" Tyson whined that morning as the White Tigers got ready to face off against an old friend. "I don't know Tyson. I really don't know." Rei said with a heavy heart as the Bladebreakers sat up in the stands to watch the match take place. "I hope the White Tigers beats him good." Max said unhappily. That was when Kai took out a pure black beyblade. A brand new genetic bit-beast.

The Black Dranzer.

The dark energy the dark bit-beast was giving off threaten to choke Rei. "No way!" Max yelped. Rei turned his attention back to the match and he gasped. /I don't believe this!/ He said angrily. He's taking their bit-beasts!Driger said in shock. {You know Kai is not like this. He is being controlled by Black Dranzer.} Came the sweet angelic voice of the phoenix. Kai then did the same thing to the furious All-Starz who tried to avenge the fallen White Tigers.

That did it.

Tyson, Max and Kenny squeaked and scurried away as Rei let out an inhuman growl and he actually jumped into the air, curling his body like a ball and landed on all fours on the bottom of the arena. He stood up gracefully, blue eyes cold and hard.

"Kai."

The normally stoic blader flinched at the icy tone and met Rei's furious gaze and tossed a single, folded up piece of paper and Rei easily caught it. Curiously, he opened it and read the note to himself.

Come to the lake

"The lake? Why?" Tyson asked as he and the others made their way to the arena floor. "It's a challenge I'm sure." Rei muttered. Max frowned. "Sorry guys. But I have to see my mom off." He said sadly. "It's okay Max. We understand. Right?" Kenny asked the other two who nodded in agreement. Max gave a wary smile and left them behind. Now, to face Kai and find a way to bring him back to their side.

...

When Max went to see his mom off for the trip back to America, he had been surprised with an upgraded Draciel, but the others were heading right into trouble as they headed for the Siberian Lake, sent by Kai. The icy wind whipped at their skin and hair.

Kai was indeed waiting for them.

Although, Tyson didn't like the look in Kai's eyes. They were filled with madness and the lust for power. Which would always lead someone's downfall. Hopefully Kai would see that today.

Kai quickly released the dark phoenix and both Tyson and Rei released their bit beasts, trying to counter the powerful genetic enhanced one. Rei grimaced as he rubbed his right arm where it burned slightly.

Although he was wearing a turtleneck, he could feel his arm burning as if on fire. Black Dranzer is just too powerful.Driger groaned. His right front leg was burned slightly and he was having trouble standing. Even Dragoon was weakening under the dark phoenix. "Tyson! You're starting to wobble!" Lee hissed, he and the White Tigers decided to come. Even if they weren't supposed to. That was when Dragoon finally lost.

Kai laughed insanely and was about to take their bit beasts when a dark green beyblade slammed into Black Dranzer. "Not so fast Kai!" Yelled Max's voice. Max landed in the middle of them and quickly took off a parachute, his eyes never straying from Kai. "Begin defense mechanism now!" Max yelled as his beyblade spun with a furious lavender light. And it sent Black Dranzer flying.

Woah.

While this was going on, Dranzer was speaking rapidly to Rei. {I have an idea.} And she explained her plan to get through to Kai. Rei silently agreed and set her beyblade into his launcher and with no one watching, released her.

Kai's eyes widen in shock as a ruby red blur separated both Black Dranzer from Draciel. "That blade...so familiar..." He whispered. Rei glared at Kai. "It should." He growled. "Because that's Dranzer."

Kai stiffened. "Dra-Dranzer?" He stammered. His former bit beast and companion? In response, the Dranzer blade glowed even brighter and Rei took note of this. "And I'm guessing right now Dranzer's pretty mad." Dranzer gave one last slam into Black Dranzer who finally went still.

Suddenly, a loud cracking caught Rei's attention. He looked down to see that from where the beyblades clashed, huge cracks were forming in the thick ice. And right around Kai's feet.

"H-how? How could I loose?" Kai whispered, falling to his knees. "It's because we work together as a team Kai. When we work together we can overcome the impossible." Kenny explained gently. Tyson grinned goofily. "Yeah, we're a family Kai. And you're one of us!" Realization dawned on Kai just then. The Bladebreakers truly cared for him and would always be there. "Guys, I'm so sorry." Kai said softly. Tyson's grin grew. Finally Kai saw the true meaning of teamwork.

Rei! Look out!Driger yelled as he regained consciousness from the battle. Rei looked up to see a basketball size flames spiraling for them. "Get down!" He screamed.

**_BOOM_**__

When the snow cleared, Rei looked up and paled. "Guys, Kai's gone." He said, panicking. A hole in the ice where Kai stood, remained. Rei dove into the icy water. "Be careful." Mariah prayed silently.

For a minute, nothing happened. Then Rei surfaced, gasping for air, and in his arms was a shivering Kai. Luckily, Lee and Gary were more than strong enough to pull the two to safety. "Thanks." Kai mumbled, shivering violently. Rei gave a weak smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for. We help each other out." Kai smiled timidly. "I have to take care of some things."

Kai turned to leave. "Kai!" Kai stopped and caught the Dranzer blade. Apparently, Rei had thrown it. "I think Dranzer wants to stay with you." Kai smiled and left through the helicopter. Their only transportation. Rei realized something.

"Um, guys? How are we going to get back?"

**_Chapter 15_**__

Later that night

Kai had returned earlier that afternoon, with a little smile on his face. Seeing that smile made the Bladebreakers uneasy and had clearly stayed far from the slightly insane phoenix blader. Rei yawned, still shivering from his little dip in the Siberian lake that morning. Not to mention the slight headache that was beginning to form.

You okay?Driger asked. /Not really. I feel sorta sluggish./ Driger raised an eyebrow. Oh? How so?He questioned in concern. /Like I have no energy. And.../ Rei's mental voice trailed off as the headache sent a spike of pain through him. Well, remember the day Rei couldn't remember anything? He just recalled those lost memories.

Everyone noted that Rei was not only shivering from being cold but was shaking from anger? And was that an actual blood red aura around Rei? Max looked up to see Rei's pale skin and slightly blue tinged lips.

Ignoring the aura around the elder boy, he focused on the sickness that Rei seemed to be showing. "Rei, maybe you should take a nap. You don't look so good." He said worriedly. Hearing this, made the others look at Rei in alarm.

"Maxie's right Rei," Tyson said softly. "You should get some rest." Rei yawned again. "Maybe you're right." He slurred, sleepiness beginning to take over. "Can you make it to your room okay?" Kenny questioned. Rei gave a weaken smile. "I'll be fine Kenny." He assured the younger boy and stumbled out of the room, unknowingly bumping into Mr. Dickenson, Grandpa Granger and Mr. Granger.

The mentioned adults came into the shared room, curiosity and worry in their eyes. "What's with the little tiger dude?" Grandpa asked curiously. "I think he might have caught a cold while we were at the lake." Kenny explained and Kai grew guilty. What if Rei was sick because of him? Thinking of something, Kenny faced Kai with a sharp look. "You better be careful of the White Tigers. If they think your responsible for Rei being sick, they'll go after you." He warned. Kai nodded.

"I hope Rei will be alright by the time our match comes around." Tyson said, quietly. "I just hope he gets better." Kenny mumbled, still typing on Dizzi.

...

A semi-conscious Rei stumbled in the hall way, trying to see through his fading vision for his room when he ran into Lee. "Hey Rei!" Lee greeted but concern settled in when he saw how pale and yet flushed at the same time Rei was, and that Rei's lips were slightly blue. "Rei?!" Lee was panicking when Rei suddenly slumped towards the ground. Luckily, Lee caught him, still freaking out.

Lee laid Rei down on the ground and was alarmed when Rei was shivering violently and yet, was sweating as well. This wasn't good.

**_..._**__

_"Come on Sora!" Kairi called out, lovingly. Rei/Sora looked up and grinned widely. Somehow, he was standing out on the sandy white beaches of Destiny Islands. Maybe the last one was a dream? Even though it was growing dark, he could still make out every fine detail of the beautiful island. Suddenly, one by one, each glittering white star began to blink out of existence. _

No! It couldn't be happening again!

_Rei/Sora's eyes grew wide with fear as the whole island was plunged into eternal darkness. There was no stars, no warmth of the crystal clear water or the sweet breeze of the air. Only the coldness of hatred and darkness. Rei/Sora shivered, trying to keep himself warm._

Where were Riku? And Kairi? Or Selphie? Wakka? Tidus?

_A low hissing caught his attention, forcing him to back up as very familiar small childlike black creatures rose from the ground, swirling around him. Dancing with glee. _

Shadows!_ His mind screamed._

_Purplish black liquid bubbled at the bottom of his feet. Laced into it was ice blue and a tint of ruby red. He cried out as his right foot suddenly sunk into it, causing him to stumble slightly. Pure ebony black mists began to wrap tightly around his thrashing body, threatening to choke him. Until darkness claimed him._

**You are the One...**

...

Seconds after Rei had collapsed, Lee had rushed the elder teen into the shared rooms of the White Tigers and gently placed Rei onto his own bed. The other White Tigers were stunned at Rei's condition. While Mariah was furious with the Bladebreakers for allowing Rei to get like this, Kevin excused himself from the room for a minute and returned five minutes later with a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth. At their curious looks, he blushed and explained. "If he has a fever, this will help bring it down."

"Come on Rei, you have to wake up." Lee heard Mariah urge as she placed the now wet washcloth on his feverish forehead. With a painful, lung bursting gasp, Rei jerked awake. Panting heavily, and feeling like he had drowned, Rei looked about wildly with feverish eyes. He regretted it almost instantly.

Bright sunlight poured into the huge suite. The almost unnoticeable throb in the back of his mind gave a heavy pound and the room seemed to bulge. Almost as if he were looking through crystal clear water.

Cautious of his headache, Rei slowly regained his bearings and noticed the White Tigers were watching him in alarm. "Rei, maybe we should take you to the doctors." Gary said worriedly. "I'll be fine you guys." He mumbled. "Uh Rei, have you even seen you're appearance in the mirror lately?" Kevin asked dryly. "Because right now you look like hell." Mariah glared at the smaller boy. "Kevin!" She hissed.

Luckily there was a huge mirror in the room. Rei slowly got to his feet with what little energy he had and stood in front of it, taking notes of his appearance as Kevin said, he did look like hell. His cheeks were rather red and his eyes seemed weird and bright. Like there was loads of light shining in them.

Rei suddenly began to sway slightly and Lee rushed forward, catching him. "That's it. You're going to the doctors mister." Mariah said sternly and left to call the number. Rei sighed warily and sat back down on the bed rather heavily. his eyes were slightly glazed over and remained like that until Mariah returned with a doctor who did local calls known as Doctor Richard Grey, a rather kind greying brunette haired man with sensitive blue eyes.

"Hello there Mr. Kon, I'm Dr Grey." He began to take out a first aid kit and some other medical instruments. "So your companion Mariah tells me you're ill. Now let's see what the problem is." He mused.

After ten minutes of prodding and poking, Dr Grey came to a conclusion. "I'm afraid young man, you caught a rather nasty cold. You're to stay in bed for a few days." He said sternly. He also left instructions to the White Tigers and left. "Let's get you to your own bed Rei." Lee said kindly, and helped Rei up. Although the elder boy didn't like it, he was forced to lean on Lee to get to his room as he had no energy to move.

Lee frowned to himself as he put Rei to sleep. For Rei rarely got sick. So why now? He stood by Rei's door and smiled at how peaceful the elder neko-jin looked. "Sleep tight Rei." He whispered and left, vowing to make sure that the Bladebreakers didn't go unpunished for this little incident. Especially the one known as Kai Hitawari.

Two Days Later

Rei was only feeling slightly better from the cold, he just didn't tell anyone. They all thought he had recovered, but not completely. He was dressed in his winter attire, just like the White Tigers, who by the way, were already on the bus. As were the other Bladebreakers, minus a very late Tyson.

Finally, Tyson ran up to both Rei and Kenny, the latter having to decided to keep the former company. "Don't tell me you didn't hear you're alarm go off." Rei growled, his temper was very short these days it would seem. "I know I sure heard it." Kenny mumbled. Tyson blushed. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. Rei rolled his eyes as he and Kenny climbed on. Tyson was the last and stared in shock at their driver.

"Grandpa?" He screeched. The old man gave a cheeky little grin. "Hi ya there dudes and dudettes!" He called cheerfully. "I'll be driving you down to the arena." Tyson sweat dropped. "But you don't even have a licence." He protested. "Sure I do!" Tyson scowled. "But, that's for fishing!" He yelled. "Same difference." Came the reply.

Eep.

They hastily put their seatbelts on, and braced for the soon to be bumpy ride. Tyson wasn't so lucky and fell flat onto his back on the floor. It was Rei's turn to sweat drop at the sight. The drive only lasted about half an hour when everything went down hill.

The bus gave a huge lurch as some very heavy settled down on top. Grandpa Granger managed to steer the bus to a halt to the side of the road and everyone raced out side.

Kai paled as he recognized the grey helicopter. "That belongs to Biovolt." He said thickly. The Bladebreakers, minus Rei, gasped. As if on some silent cue, the Demolition Boys as well as Boris came out of the smirking. Something was up. But what could it be?

After a hard battle, Spencer was the one to steal Draciel and left Max in poor condition. However, just before the Demolition Boys and Boris left, Rei had silently came up from the back, and eyed the Russians warily. The Demolition Boys and their mentor flinched in fear as those pale blue eyes flashed a hellish red. With malicious glee, they left the two stunned teams, and three adults behind. Max looked up warily as Rei knelt next to him. Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial of ruby red liquid with a tint of gold. "Drink it." Rei instructed. Max looked at it, not fully trusting Rei. "Why should he? And what's in it?" Rei sighed at Tyson's questions. "It's called a Megalixir. And it will heal Max of his injuries." He paused. "As for what's in it, that is a secret." Max took in a deep breath and swallowed the contents in one gulp. It tasted faintly of strawberries.

Already Max could feel the bruises fading and his energy returning. "Thanks." Rei smiled. "Not a problem." He answered. Suddenly, a second BBA bus pulled up to them and to everyone's shock, Oliver and Enrique rushed out and towards them.

"We saw what happened. Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked worriedly. "We're fine. But those creeps took Draciel." Tyson said angrily. Enrique grew sympathetic. "Come on. We can give you a ride to the arena for your match." He said gently, leading them to their bus. After some hot chocolate, Max explained what really happened. And it was Lee who added in the factor that the Demolition Boys and Boris had flinched when they saw Rei. But why?

Rei's mind kept drifting back to the dark place. So he didn't hear Lee's curious statement or even notice that his eyes were growing heavier by the second.

Falling...

Sinking....

Lee turned around in his seat and saw that Rei was sleeping. Strange. Why would he be sleeping now? "Check out the crazy weather!" Kevin cried, pointing out the windows. They each scrambled to a window to peer outside and gasped in shock. They truly saw a horrendous sight.

Monstrous black storm clouds were rapidly heading their way and blood red lighting cackled dangerously in the air. Kai blinked as grey rain fell from the skies, splashing onto the ground. Gary timidly held his hand outside the window and felt a chill go up his spine. The wind howled and whipped against his skin and he rapidly pulled it back inside.

**You are the one...**

** The one who will open the door to the light...**

_ Falling..._

_ Sinking into starless shadows..._

Mariah couldn't take it that Rei's skin was deathly white and she slapped him across the face. With a pained gasp, those pale blue eyes flew open as wide as they could. "Rei?" She whispered. "They're back. They're back..." Rei mumbled over and over. "Whose's back Rei?" Oliver asked gently. Rei looked at them with unusual eyes. His eyes seemed far to bright to be considered normal.

"The Heartless have arrived."

* * *

Done w/this chapters people 


	10. It EndsOr Does It?

A/N: Here's the ending

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

**_Epilogue_**__

Spencer vs. Kai

Like they promised, Oliver and Enrique, after joining up with Johnny and Robert, headed for the arena so the finals of the World Championships could begin. The first match would be Spencer of the Demolition Boys versus Kai of the Bladebreakers. After Rei's statement of the Heartless coming, the elder neko-jin was ignoring everyone and kept looking around worriedly. frankly, most of the gang was considering him to be a little too paranoid.

Kai had lost the first session and even the second session after he refused his Grandfather to use Black Dranzer. And sadly, Kai lost Dranzer to Spencer.

Rei allowed the black visor that was the Scan visor to flash over his eyes as he searched the whole arena for any Heartless activity. The skies outside was still raging with the black storm clouds. And by now, red and blue lightning was flashing across the skies. Not caring that there were witnesses, Rei held out his right hand. "FIRAGA!" He roared out, forcing everyone to look at the blue eyed black-and-red-haired teen in shock.

A ball of fire, about the size of a basketball, shot from his hand and lunged for the catwalks above the arena. There was a loud screech of pain and dust rained down on them. And no one, save for Rei, saw the crystallized heart flying away. All everyone saw was smoke still rising from Rei's right hand. Finally, after nearly a year of lies and suspicions, Kai couldn't take it any longer. With a growl, Kai viciously punched Rei in the stomach. Rei grunted and slumped slightly, panting heavily.

ALRIGHT KON," He yelled. "TIME TO START EXPLAINING WHO OR WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE!!" Rei bit his lips and reluctantly began to talk.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
